Shadow Knights
by percabethhippie
Summary: Basic Chaos/Percy story. Betrayed by the ones he loves, Chaos offers Percy a choice to become a Shadow Knight. He never expected to have to go back though.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

Chapter 1

*Flashback*

"I don't know what's happening Thalia. It's like all of a sudden everyone's giving me the cold shoulder and they all hate me now. Even Annabeth has been distant lately. I can't loose her Thalia. I don't even know what's going on!" Percy ended his rant yelling. The huntress' had just arrived and already some of them were looking at him like scum. You would think this is how they usually looked at him, but Percy was the only guy that all of the huntress' trusted.

"You know I'll always be here right Seaweed Brain?" Thalia responded with calmly.

"And I'm very grateful for it Pinecone Face. I'm going to go see if I can talk to her. Just, be careful okay; I don't think I can loose you Thals." Percy walked off towards the Athena cabin.

Annabeth had been growing distant but he was determined to spend some time with her and ask her why. When he got to the Athena cabin and Malcolm told him she wasn't there, he went to the beach to think. On his way past the forest, he hearing sounds of kissing. He wasn't going to investigate until he heard something.

"When are you going to dump him Annie?" I recognized the voice as Stephen, the new son of Aphrodite. Who was Annie? The was a daughter of Demeter named Anne, but she wasn't dating anyone. He crept a little closer to hear the response.

"I'll do it tonight, after the campfire babe," He would know that voice from anywhere. It was Annabeth! But how could she do this? How could she cheat on him after 'never again?'

He stepped out of the shadows then, "Don't worry Annabeth. There's no need to wait any longer to be with him in public." He ran back to his cabin and packed all of his stuff, only leaving the Minotaur horn behind. He wrote a note to a few chosen people who didn't betray him and left.

*End flashback*


	2. Chapter 2

Characters: Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

Chapter 2

"Alright can you guys act a little mature? We're supposed to be training," Percy yelled to his trainees.

"Oh come on Perce, you have to give Zoe that one." Luke said still on the floor and holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Alright whatever it was funny. Now can we get back to training? We have another mission in the near future." Percy loved being back with all of his friends, but he knew that an important mission was coming up. All of them had been pretty lax recently, but Chaos had told him something was happening on one of the planets and they needed to be in their best shape. When Chaos came up to him with the option of being her second in command, she also offered him his own army in which he could choose anyone. So of course he chose those who died in battle, those who were his friends and those he could trust. He guessed that Hades is wondering why there's a bunch of missing souls from the underworld, but they're a lot more help here than down there.

"Alright you heard the boss. Let's get back to work guys. Hey Zoe can you show me that thing you did with your bow the other day?" Phoebe helped Percy get everyone back in order all the time. It was a mutual agreement between the two and he loved her for the help. Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe still kept to their oaths they made to Artemis and he respected them for that. He was still the only guy that they completely trusted, but being in a team with guys too helped them warm up to the others.

I mouthed thanks to her and them went into the pool area to see where I was with my powers. After a couple hours of summoning water out of air, Selena came in.

"Hey Percy, Chaos is here to tell us about our mission. Are you ready?"

"Yeah just let me dry off and change. Tell her I'll be there in five minutes." I jumped out of the pool as she left and went to the shower room.

When I came out and walked up to everyone Chaos gave me a pitying look. "Oh come on Chaos, you can't be serious! You of all people know what they did to me."

"Percy? Where are we going?" Bianca asked worriedly.

"You're going home." Chaos reposed quietly.

A.N. Hey guys thank you so much for reading. I know this chapter is short, and I promise the next one will be longer. I need some characters with names, descriptions, powers and weapons, and parents or breeds. Some will be new campers and some will be soldiers. Submit as many as you would like, I'll credit you whenever I use them.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters: Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

 **Chapter 3**

"We're going to earth?" Luke asked nervously. Percy knew how he felt, both of them had left that planet on bad terms. Percy worse than Luke since some knew of Luke's change in the end.

"What's happening on Earth?" Percy quickly regained his senses and focused on the task at hand. He knew this was going to happen someday and he knew there was no fighting it if it's what the Fates decided.

"The Titans are rising again, but," Chaos held up her hand as everyone got ready to say that we defeated worse than that already, "but, they are teaming up with Gaea and Ouranos this time," she finished.

"Oh," was all anyone could say for a good two minutes.

"Hey, we can do this guys. We can ask the demigods and hunters to help and we can enlist some of Chaos' army, and we will get through this ok?" Percy had gotten a lot better at pep talks since he became a soldier.

"I don't think you guys should give up your identities." Chaos said. "Unless necessary or to certain loved ones." She looked pointedly at me and I immediately thought of my mom, Thalia, and Grover.

"Alright when do we leave?" I asked, already thinking of all the stuff I needed to bring.

"As soon as possible. It's getting worse every moment." Chaos transported out and we all dispersed to our various houses.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Percy asked as he made a portal to earth.

"As ready as we'll ever be." They stepped through the portal as one.

* * *

To disguise themselves they were wearing capes that specialized hoods to put shadows over their face and conceal their voices. They often used these as they went to fight, especially if it was against someone they had fought in the past. Chaos didn't like them to show their identities because the monsters could tell others of their existence and it would just lead to annoying the gods.

When they stepped through the portal Chaos wasn't there. _Ok well I guess I'll be doing the explaining._ He made a motion to the others as a signal that he would be doing the talking.

"Who are you to interrupt the gods' council?" Roared Zeus. The whole council was there, even Hades and Nico. You could tell they were in war because of how weary they all looked. It seemed as if Nico had been giving them news or was about to give them news of the war.

"I am Omega and this is my team. We are Shadow Knights and we serve only Chaos." I spoke loudly hoping that this would be quick and and we could leave without Hades or Nico sensing there were any of the dead with us.

"Chaos spoke to us of no such thing! Now how are we to trust any of you at all?" This was from Athena. She was always so quick to analyze a situation.

"Well, I don't know why Chaos isn't here. I guess she had paperwork to fill out maybe? That sounds reasonable, doesn't it Alpha?" It was hard for Percy not to provoke them. They had done such bad things to him, couldn't he give them a little payback?

"Oh stop pestering them and get to the point, please. We've been training all day and I would rather get some rest or start fighting monsters than standing around talking." Chided Zoë.

"What are you talking ab-"

"Let me explain for you Zeus," Percy cut off, and the other gods gasped. "We are the Shadow Knights, soldiers of Chaos. We have come to help you with the war against- wait who was it again? The titans? Gaea? Nyx? No not Nyx, Ouranos. Yeah the titans, Gaea, and Ouranos. We will stay only until the war is over and then we will go back to our training camp to train more for hours on end until we get assigned a new mission."

"Leave us we must discuss."

"I'm so sorry I'm late my dears. I was doing paperwork." Chaos stepped through her portal ever so gracefully and smirked at Percy.

"Hah! I told you it was a reasonable excuse Beta. Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Percy complained.

"Alpha, knock it off. We have work to do. I set up your cabin already, you may go there while I speak with the gods. I will stop by before going back to Omorfiá. Run along now." She said when I stayed put. She opened the portal and we all walked through. Maybe she didn't want them to know of our powers. Maybe it would give us away. Either way when we got to camp, it wasn't a very warm welcoming.

A.N.: Hey guys thank you so much for reading. I need some characters with names, descriptions, powers and weapons, and parents or breeds. Some will be new campers and some will be soldiers. Submit as many as you would like, I'll credit you whenever I use them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters** : Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

 **Chapter 4**

As they stepped through the portal, they heard the conch horn being blown, and suddenly there were campers in armor surrounding them with archers behind them and hunters in the trees.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Chiron walked up to them slowly, cautiously.

"Chiron! Ow! Why'd you elbow me Alpha?" Percy started the conversation whilst forgetting his disguise.

"Don't be stupid _Omega,_ and I won't do it again. Now please hurry up with the introductions, I'm tired and hungry." Luke glared at him and gave him a little shove forward.

"Alright, fine Alpha, I'm sorry. Hello Chiron, you may call me Omega and this is my team of Shadow Knights. Alpha, Beta, Eta, Theta, Delta, Gamma, Iota, Kappa, Zeta, and Epsilon. We serve under the order of Chaos and we are here to help win this war. Hurry up with the questions, most of which we probably won't answer, so we can rest and eat." He thought for a minute and then said, "Please."

"How can we trust you?"

"Why are you wearing capes and masks?"

"Who's Chaos again?"

The last one made Percy laugh. They were bombarded with questions until Zoë set up a sonic device to make them stop.

"That's enough." Phoebe said. Zoë turned it off and put it in her pocket. Will and some other campers grabbed the kids that were affected the most and carried them to the infirmary. "Now Chiron we need this to go as fast as it can, or you can let us rest and we can hold a council meeting later. As for trusting us, Chaos will be here when she's done talking to the Olympians. But you know how grumpy Zeus can be."

"You don't even have a cabin Knights," he responded.

"Actually Chiron, a new cabin just appeared by the forest." Percy stiffened as Annabeth walked up bearing the news of Chaos' masterpiece. Some campers looked at him strangely.

"Alright let's go. We'll see you at the council meeting in one hour." Percy said abruptly and walked off towards the cabin. The Shadow Knights followed him and found Chaos waiting on the porch.

"I hope all went well with the campers?" She said.

"Yes m'lady. You might want to have a few words with some choice campers and Chiron though. They seem to be a little untrustworthy. I can't seem to fathom why." Percy responded to Chaos. "I'm going to get ready, I have someone I need to visit before the meeting. Good day m'lady."

"Omega, please. Stop calling me that. I hope your visit goes well, but please bring someone with you. Now, as for the rest of you…" He went inside as Chaos finished her speech. He went into his room and was amazed by Chaos' power, not for the first time. His room shaped itself to his wish having a fountain in the corner for iris messages.

He got dressed hurriedly and ran back out to the commons room. "Luke, Silena, and Beckendorf will you come with me?"

"Sure, where are we going?" Silena asked. Beckendorf came up behind her and hugged her.

"We're going to see a loved one, Luke?" When he nodded he walked into the kitchen. "Alright we leave in five minutes. Any of you who are going to visit loved ones, old friends, anyone, I suggest we all leave at the same time. Bianca can I talk with you?"

They went onto the porch and he asked quietly, "Are you going to talk to Nico? I miss that little guy."

"I was. He's the only family I have Percy." She replied.

"I was going to go visit him after the meeting. Do you think you could wait until then to talk to him?" He asked.

"No problem, is there anything you need me to do while you go into town?"

"No, don't worry about it ok? Get some rest, you trained really hard today and you deserve it. Or the hunters are here, you could talk with some of them. Or… you're father"

"I might talk to some hunters. I've missed them."

"Alright I'll see you at the meeting." She waved at me as she proceeded to the Artemis cabin. _I'll have to go in there later. There's a certain huntress I wish to speak to._

"Shall we go, Perce?" He turned around at the sound of Luke's voice and saw that he, Silena, and Beckendorf were ready. "Lead the way your majesty."

AN: I know I have been writing short chapters. I plan to have some more longer chapters in the near future. I still need characters for the story if anyone has any ideas please P.M. me and I will have a shout to you whenever I use them. Once again I need some characters with names, descriptions, powers and weapons, and parents or breeds. Some will be new campers and some will be soldiers. Submit as many as you would like.


	5. Chapter 5

Characters: Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

It was amazing how much Manhattan hadn't changed. As he walked along the familiar streets, Percy marveled at how much he remembered of the city. When he turned onto his street he told everyone to put on their capes. He wanted to surprise his mother.

Upon walking up the steps to his house he knocked on the door. Paul opened the door and his face went from smiling to confused. "Um, may I help you?"

"Yes-" Percy began, but stopped when a little girl came up behind Paul.

"Daddy, who are these people?" She looked to be about 3. She had Sally's hair and Paul's eyes, and clung to Paul, but looked curiously at us.

"I don't know yet Sarah, why don't you go tell your brother and mom we have company." Paul said. He turned back to us. "Now I believe you were saying sir?"

"Yes. Sorry, um I bring news on Perseus Jackson. Can I come in, Sally needs to hear this." Percy continued.

Paul let them in and Percy went straight to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything? Food, drinks?"

"Do you have any coke?" Percy asked, hoping they still had a blue pack.

"Yes, we do. I hope you don't mind it being blue. It was my son's favorite and the little ones have taken a liking to it." Sally walked in gracefully as always. Percy was shocked. His mom was pregnant! He knows that the two kids who ran in behind her were hers, but it was still surprising to actually see her like this. "So what are your names?" She asked once Sarah handed each of us a Coke.

"Well ma'am, I'm Alpha. This here is Omega, Delta, and Gamma. We are Shadow Knights, under the order of Chaos. There's more of us back at your son's camp. And there's something Omega here, has to say to you." Luke started the conversation and Percy was very grateful for it. He was frozen for a minute after, just from being in the presence of his mom again.

Percy squatted down in front of Sarah. He still didn't know the boy's name, but he figured he would find out soon. "Um, right. Sarah, can you and your brother show my friends around the house please? I need to talk to your mom and dad about your older brother." They looked up to Sally and she nodded in encouragement. After the kids left Percy stood up and faced his mom.

"You have news of my son? Percy? Is he alright? Annabeth told us he died! And that was 5 years ago. Please tell me he wasn't just stranded on an island like the Arrow?" Sally questioned him frantically. It hurt Percy to see Sally in so much pain, but he couldn't hold back a laugh at the Arrow reference.

"Sally... Mom." Percy said taking off his hood. "Your son is perfectly fine. And not an island more like a planet. But I also wasn't stranded just- oof." Percy stopped as he was crushed in a bear hug. He hugged her back tightly, but not too tight considering the baby between them. "I missed you too Mom." He said laughing.

"I thought you were dead. Paul! My baby's alive! My Percy is alive!" By this time Sally had a full on waterworks show. Paul came up once Sally had let go and gave Percy a bear hug too. By now all of them had shed some tears. "Oh Percy, my boy. Why didn't you tell me? What have you been doing all this time? Where have you been?"

"It's a long story mom and I have to be at a council meeting soon. I'll come back though okay? Should I come after the meeting or tomorrow?" Percy didn't think he could wait until tomorrow but he didn't want to barge in too much to her new life.

"Oh if it was my choice Percy, you would come back and live with me. But I guess you'll have to get back to your life after the war won't you? You see, Annabeth keeps me updated on these types of things. You've come back to help, haven't you, my dear? Anyways, you must be going if you don't want to be late to your meeting. Come back after. That'll be fine. Sarah and Odysseus might be asleep, though my door will be open as always." Sally switched topics so many times it was almost hard for Percy to follow her. Yet, he'd had years of practice, and a five year break didn't ruin his ability to follow.

"Yes come by any time after too, Percy. Your siblings should know they're elder brother." Paul followed up.

"I will be back soon mom, Paul. Let me get the others and we'll be off. And don't worry I'll stop by even after the war. Just do me a favor okay? Don't let anyone know I'm still alive. It'll perhaps ruin everything if the campers know who we are." Percy couldn't wait to be back with his mom and Paul. He had missed them so much and it was hard not to come visit them over the years he was gone. "Alpha, Delta, and Gamma it's time to go to the meeting. Let's go. I'll be back mom. I'm glad to see you're taking care of my mom Paul."

"Wait, since you're you, who are your friends?" Sally asked as they walked in. I had them flip their hoods back and my mom gasped. She ran and gave Silena a hug. "Oh my dear. It's you. I thought I would never see you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Blofis. This is my boyfriend Charles Beckendorf." He got a tearful hug too. Percy had told his mom what had happened when he died, and had comforted him when he was feeling guilty about it. "And this is Luke Castellan."

After she hugged Luke she stepped back and said, "Well my dears I know you have a meeting to go to, but come by anytime. And bring the others Percy. I want to meet everyone. Be safe and come back after the meeting." She gave Percy one last hug and they left waving as they walked back to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters** : Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

 **Chapter 6**

When the Knights got back they still had some time to spare so Percy went to the Artemis cabin, Silena and Charles were saying hi to some relatives, and Luke went back to their cabin.

Percy knocked on the door and Naomi answered. "Yes?"

"Is Thalia in there?" He hoped that she wouldn't turn him around because he was a boy.

"Thalia you have a visitor. You can come in if you want." She must be in a good mood. Maybe one of the girls visited her.

"No it's okay. I don't think Artemis would approve. And I would like some privacy." Thalia came to the door and Naomi left. Ever since Bianca, Zoë, and Phoebe came by she had been thinking of Percy. She had hoped it was him since she heard the knock on the door.

"Can we go to the forest? This needs to be in private." Thalia nodded and they walked together into the forest. They made their way to Zeus' fist and both climbed to the top. "Have you guessed who I am yet?"

Now she knew it was him. No other boy would talk to her like that and after Nico saying he didn't sense Percy in the underworld and that ghosts have been disappearing, this was the only explanation. "Percy? Is it really you?" He took off his hood and after making sure he was really there, she pushed him off the rock. "How dare you leave? You left a note but didn't say where you were going! Would you have ever come back if there wasn't a war? How could you!" Now she had jumped off the rock and had her knee digging into his chest.

"Can't… Breath. Please." She got off of him and let him up. "I missed you too Pinecone Face. I really am sorry for what it's worth."

She tackled him in a hug and they stayed there like that for a while, until the conch horn blew signaling the meeting. "Come on we have to go."

"I'm sure the girls told you already. But no one can know of who we are. We each only get to tell a certain amount of people, but for some of us it's dangerous to be here." Percy warned putting back on his hood as they walked back to camp.

"Yeah I know. And don't worry I won't betray you. Never have, never will. Can we talk more after the meeting?" She was so glad he was back that she couldn't keep a smile off of her face.

"I'm going to want to talk to Nico with Bianca. But after maybe all of us can go to my mom's house? She wants me to explain everything and that way that you guys know too."

"Yeah that's fine. Where should we meet?"

"I'll come get you at your cabin. Then we'll walk to my mom's. Who knows maybe she'll have blue cookies for us. I've missed those." Thalia laughed as they walked into the meeting room. It was the same one with the ping pong table, except now it had more chairs for all of the cabins' leaders.

The other Knights were already there and Percy went to stand by them. Chiron tapped his hoof on the floor. "Let the meeting begin. First subject at hand: the Shadow Knights. Chaos came to me and vouched for them. They will help us with this war, but then they will go back to wherever they come from. Any questions?"

"Why wear the hoods. If you want us to trust you why not just show us who you are?" This came from Stephen. Percy grimaced at the sound of his voice and before he could say anything out of line Castor spoke up.

"We wear them to protect us."

"What do you mean? Do we know you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes you do, but then again no you don't." Percy said bitterly gazing casually at his old seat at the table.

"If we know you, then why do you need protection from us?" She asked.

"Maybe we should just kill them," Stephen said standing up. Percy noticed he was using charmspeak. It was different than the charmspeak Piper used. It didn't affect him or his Knights. "I mean they obviously don't want us to know who they are. And if we knew who they were before, who's not to say that they're criminals?"

"So that's how you did it," Percy mumbled. He didn't know if he could forgive his past friends yet, but now he knew that it wasn't their fault they turned on him. He would have to ask Chaos about different types of charmspeak. "Okay listen," he said more loudly, "we're here to help you win a war why would you want to kill us? So you could lose? So you could die?"

"Omega's right," Thalia said. Apparently she wasn't affected by the charmspeak still. Maybe it was only immortals that could resist it? "We need help to win this war. We all know only Percy could defeat Gaea and Kronos, but maybe with some extra help, we'll have a small chance to defeat them."

Percy smiled. He knew Thalia would always be there for him and he was glad to see it in person. "There's no need to kill anyone. Stephen sit down. Now." Chiron said. He had been watching this exchange intently and apparently wasn't happy with the direction it was going in. Stephen sat down.

"Thanks Chiron," Phoebe said. "Listen-"

"No, this is our camp. We make the rules. You listen to us." Stephen needed to learn not to interrupt the girl Knights. Percy was overprotective of his team, especially the hunters. "If you're going to stay here, you need to learn the new guidelines of this camp."

"New guidelines?" She asked.

"There's been some, um, rules made," Will said. "They're posted in mass hall." He looked ashamed.

"They must all be in Stephen's benefit." Percy laughed to Phoebe.

She gave him a little shove and laughed. "Alright well, we'll just have to look at those," she lowered her voice and whispered to Percy. "And make fun of them."

He laughed and everyone looked at them weirdly. "Alright well you have fun with those rules. We're going to be fighting, and winning this war." Percy said shaking his head and started walking to the door. "I hope tomorrow's meeting will be more useful to the triumph of this war. Guys, we have better things to be doing than listening to this. No offense Chiron."

"You can't just leave during a meeting!" Katie Gardner yelled as they all filed out the door."

"It's not like we were going anywhere with our conversation." Connor said

"Yeah except I think Omega wanted to beat up Stephen." Travis laughed. They high- fived each other and followed the Shadow Knights.

"And where do you think you're going?" Annabeth asked.

"Omega was right: we have better things to do." Connor said and left.

AN: I'm sorry about before hopefully this doesn't happen again. It was a tech mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Characters** : Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

 **Chapter 7**

"Nico, hey wait up." Percy called as he and Bianca ran to catch up to him.

"How do you know my name? Aren't you from a different universe or something?" He asked.

"Different planet, but anyways that's not the point. Will you come with us? Only for a few minutes, no longer." Percy said preparing to mist travel.

"Sure, where to?" Nico asked.

"Just hold on." Percy said as Bianca said, "Oh no, not again."

"What?!" Nico yelled, but Percy grabbed his hand and Bianca's and mist traveled to the attic in the big house. "What was _that_?" He yelled as he sat down to ease his nausea.

"It's sort of like shadow travel, but with water. I like to call it mist travel." Percy thought mist travel was one of the best things he found out about when advancing his powers. He was very proud of his findings, but this power was the best.

"M- mist traveling. Water. Poseidon. Percy?" Nico stammered.

"Oh come on Perce, you made it too easy on him." Bianca complained.

"You're just mad that you can't shadow travel like him." Percy countered.

"Like… him… Bianca?" Nico kept stammering. It was hard for him to keep up on their disagreement. Percy and Bianca were alive!

"Great you gave my identity away too! Why are you so dull _Omega_!" Bianca yelled. "I was at least going to make him have to think about it."

"Look at him! He is thinking, and very hard at that. Just 'cause you don't like boys doesn't mean you have to hate on me. You can practically see the wheels turning in his head." Percy argued back.

"Wait, how are you guys alive?" Nico asked.

"We'll talk about that later I have to go to my mom's house, are you coming? B you could help me explain, and I invited Thalia. It would get story telling time over with faster."

"Thalia knows?" Nico looked confused.

"I told her right before the meeting." Percy explained.

"That explains why she was staring at you and defending you the whole time."

"See! You're going to blow our cover Percy!" Bianca yelled.

"Yeah thanks for telling the whole camp. Now grab hold, we're going to Artemis' cabin." Bianca and Nico groaned as they grabbed Percy's hands and they disappeared. Just as Stephen opened the door.

"Morpheus, show me Ouranos," he said. A purple glow shimmered in the air in front of him, and it shaped a tall man with bushy eyebrows and a long beard.

"Took you long enough, now what did you learn about these Shadow Knights you told me about?" The man's voice was loud and deep.

"They work for Chaos and most of them are those who died in past lives." The glow started dimming but Stephen wasn't done yet. "Wait, sir. I found out something important. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, is alive."

AN: Hey guys, I know this is a shorter chapter. If I am to continue it, though I really need some characters. As I said previously, I need their names, weapons and/or powers, parent or type of being, and a description. Anything will help and I will make a shout out to you if I ever use them. Thanks as always for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Characters:** Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

 **Chapter 8**

As they walked through the city Percy talked with Thalia and Bianca with Nico. It was nice being all back together. Bianca was still surprised that Thalia was the leader of the hunters, since last time she saw her she hated them.

As they walked quietly into Sally's house, Percy and Bianca took their hoods off. There was no need to hide who they were here. Sally and Paul were saying goodnight to Sarah and Odysseus, so they went into the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"Sorry you had to wait," Sally said as she went and hugged Percy.

"It's no biggie mom," he said. "I hope you don't mind my bringing friends along. Bianca can help relate the story and Nico and Thalia need to hear it too."

"Oh don't worry about it. You guys are always welcome here," she replied hugging all of them. "Now are you guys hungry? As I was waiting I made you guys some cookies."

"Yes!" Percy yelled and Sally turned around and shushed him. "Sorry I have been craving these ever since I left. You know how much I love these mom." He apologized.

"It's alright son, I'm sure the kids are just playing on their DSi's anyways." Paul waved the apology off and poured 6 glasses of milk to go with the cookies, which Sally got out.

"Thank you Mr. Blofis." Nico responded politely.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Nico, and you too Thalia." Paul said and Percy raised his eyebrows at the three.

"They would come over and visit sometimes getting comfort from us and in turn comforting us. We reminded each other of you, so we started hanging out more when you were- gone." Sally choked up at the end and looked away. Percy got up and gave her an everlasting hug and mouthed _thank you_ to Thalia and Nico. They nodded back.

"I'm sorry,"Sally said when gained control of herself. "Now what were we talking about?"

"I was just going to ask who else visited while I was… Away." Percy said wondering how many people bothered his mom and her new family.

"Let's see. Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, Tyson-"

"The kids loved him," Paul cut in.

"Don't forget Leo, too, and his girlfriend Calypso."

"Yeah and Poseidon. Hmm, who else? Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, Grover and Juniper. There were a couple more, but my memory isn't what it used to be sweetie." His mom finished sadly.

"It's okay mom. Thanks for telling me what you could." Percy said, grabbing his fifth cookie. "How many times did Annabeth come?"

"She came probably once a week. In fact I'll be expecting a visit from her tomorrow. Does she know you're alive?" Sally asked, just now realizing that Annabeth wasn't one of the guests sitting in her kitchen.

"She didn't tell you?" Percy ashes unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Didn't tell me what?" Sally was now very confused, same with Thalia and Nico. Bianca looked at him with pity.

"Let's start with the story then, since this is the beginning of it all." He said in answer. "You'll help me right?" He asked Bianca.

"Always Perce," she replied. He nodded in response.

"Maybe we should go into the living room. It's going to be a long story."

Once they were all seated with glasses of blue Coke Percy began with, "it all started when Stephen arrived at camp. Aphrodite claimed him that night and since that moment everyone, save a few exceptions, started to turn against me.

"Everyone became distant, I never had anyone to hang out with, except for special occasions; Nico coming to visit, the hunters coming to check in, when Leo and Calypso returned with Festus. Annabeth had become more distant than ever, and always had an excuse to not hang out with me. The last time I saw her was one of the days the hunters came to visit. I was talking to Thalia about everyone growing distant and decided to go look for Annabeth and ask what was wrong.

"When I was walking back to camp I heard some people in the bushes and went to check it out. Annabeth was cheating on me with Stephen and talking about breaking up with me later that day." Sally gasped and Thalia gripped his hand. A tear slid down Percy's face, but he continued.

"I broke up with her right then and there, and went back to my cabin. I ripped up my papers of ideas on how to ask Annabeth to marry me and threw the ring in the trash. I gathered a backpack and some clothes. I also grabbed nectar, ambrosia, and a couple other things. I headed out of camp and wasn't stopped by anyone. They were all so focused on avoiding me, that no one stopped me from leaving. I guess that's what they all wanted from me. I did leave some notes for a couple people though."

"They weren't very explicit Percy. You just said you couldn't handle it anymore so you had to leave." Thalia responded quietly. "And that you loved us."

"Yes, and I'm sorry for not explaining more to you, or for coming back to tell you what had happened. But before I continue, why did Annabeth tell my mom I had died?" He asked Thalia and Nico.

"Well after you I found your notes I asked Nico to come over through iris message. Your fountain is pretty handy. When he came we decided to go to Chiron. He called a meeting immediately. Stephen was the new leader of the Aphrodite cabin already so he was there, but so were the rest of the 7, and Calypso. Stephen was saying you were probably dead, and by the end of the meeting all of us believed it. Annabeth went to Sally's house right after and me and Nico delivered the rest of your notes." Thalia explained.

"I never felt your presence in the underworld, but I couldn't say anything against Stephen. Soon the whole camp had heard that you died. Only a few of us believed you were still alive." Nico added.

"Thanks for not giving up on me guys. I found out what Stephen did to have everyone believe him so vigorously. I noticed it today at the meeting." Percy paused and looked around.

"Well? What is it?" Thalia asked anxiously.

"He's using charmspeak. It's a different form of charmspeak though. One I haven't seen before. It's dark and it's powerful, not something that you want to go against. I was going to ask Chaos tonight, maybe have a council with her and Aphrodite." He explained.

"I should've known. I can't believe I didn't think of that. Gods, I'm stupid." Nico chided himself.

"Nico,you're not in the wrong with this. I didn't know either until earlier today." Percy assuaged.

"And I never would have guessed," Thalia added.

"Wait, what's going on?" Paul asked looking lost.

"Okay here's the summary: a new camper named Stephen arrived and started telling everyone that he was the hero, he was the one that won the war, he was the one that defeated Gaea. I never knew how he got everyone to believe it. He even got Annabeth to cheat on me. And now as I come back he tries to get my team and I killed. Thanks to Thalia we weren't, but it also showed me how he controlled everyone thus far: through charmspeak." Percy explained quickly to Paul and his mom.

"What I don't get is why he is so against you, and why he wanted us dead in the first place," Bianca thought aloud.

"Maybe he's a spy." Nico said.

"How old was he when he came to camp?" Sally asked thoughtfully.

"Around 16, which is quite old for a new camper. Oh, I see what you're getting at mom. How could he not have been in pursuit and be 16 entering Camp Half- Blood? Especially since the forest is infested with monsters. Also, how did he get this new type of charmspeak." Percy added. The whole situation was weird and confusing. There were so many puzzle pieces missing that he could only decipher some edge pieces.

"I don't know, but we definitely need to talk to Chaos and Aphrodite about the weird charmspeak. Also, why doesn't it affect everyone?" Bianca asked.

"So far the people who it didn't have an effect on were immortal or have cheated death. That's something I'll have to bring up with them." Percy responded.

"What if it's like that so that he can't use it on his employers? Then maybe the cheating death part could be a side effect." Nico acquired.

"That would make sense," Sally said. "All together,we just need to learn more about him. Learn his past, present, and future. I can ask what Annabeth knows tomorrow and you guys can ask around camp. Percy once you guys leave you need to set up that meeting and find out about this charmspeak stuff."

"Alright I'm sorry mom but it's getting late. I didn't explain what happened completely but I'll come back tomorrow night unless I'm fighting. If that happens I'll send a messenger over." He got up and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered in her ear and stood up. "Get some sleep while you can." He said to her and Paul.

"Let me walk you guys out at least," Sally said standing up. Percy nodded and she smiled. They all walked the short distance to the door. She gave everyone a hug before they walked out. She stopped Bianca on her way out and said, "keep my baby safe please, I couldn't lose him again."

"Of course Mrs. Blofis," Bianca responded.

"Please, call me Sally." His mom said and Percy laughed behind her. "And you my boy, you keep dear

Bianca safe too." That shut him up. He gave her a mock salute and then a big hug.

"Goodbye mom, stay safe. Watch over her Paul. I expect her to be perfectly fine when I come back." Percy said seriously.

"Always Perce," Paul relied. "It's good to have you back." Percy hugged him and his mom one last time and they all left.

AN: Hello fellow readers, I have only received one character and I very much need more. I need some characters with names, descriptions, powers and weapons, and parents or breeds. Some will be new campers and some will be soldiers. Submit as many as you would like. Remember I will make a shout out to you in every chapter I use the character. :) Peace, your fellow author


	9. Chapter 9

**Characters** : Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

 **Chapter 9**

"Where have you guys been?" Phoebe asked as Percy and Bianca walked into their cabin.

"I went to visit my mom, Bianca went with me. Didn't Luke tell you?" Percy replied as he walked to the fridge. "Luke!" He yelled as he grabbed a blue Coke.

"What do you want Percy? Supernatural is about to come on." Luke yelled back from the main room.

"Did you tell anyone where I was going?" Percy asked.

"No, was I supposed to?" He asked.

"Well I would expect you to. I'm going to have a meeting tonight, so Phoebe, will you tell everyone I'll be back in a couple hours." Percy said as he walked to his room.

He pulled his hood up and made a portal to the throne room. "Excuse me." He said impatiently to the arguing gods.

"What is it now?" Zeus thundered.

"I need to have a private conference with Aphrodite." He said formally.

"Why?" Poseidon asked.

"It's private for a reason," Percy snapped. "Aphrodite it's urgent that you come with me now."

"Oh alright. Sit down Zeus." She said as he started to get up. "What can he do to me? He's a mere demigod."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that m'lady," Percy replied calmly. He created a portal and they stepped into it and put into Central Park.

"What are we doing here? Do you have some love troubles?" Aphrodite asked nervously.

"Oh don't worry. Omega won't hurt you my dear," Chaos said stepping out of her portal.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Lady Chaos." Percy said. "I have found a new threat to the camp."

"Then why aren't we talking about this with the other gods?" Aphrodite yelled.

"Calm my dear. I'm sure Omega has a perfectly reasonable explanation for not bringing this to the council yet." Chaos responded coolly.

"Yes, I said I found a new threat, I just don't know what it actually is." Percy explained. "It's a form of charmspeak, but it doesn't work on certain immortals, or some who have come close to death. Like, on the very brink of death."

"And it's not regular charmspeak," Chaos asked. When Percy declined with a shake of his head she responded, "do you know what this could be Aphrodite?"

"It's definitely weird. My children can use charmspeak and have it work on anyone." She said thoughtfully. "Is the person using it one of my kids?"

"You claimed him yourself," he said.

"Hm, I'm guessing you're thinking of Stephen. Sweet boy, did you know that he defeated Gaea and the Titans?" Aphrodite asked dreamily.

"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about! Stephen did none of that!" Percy was getting heated up. "He put all of that in your head to make Perseus seem like a nobody! To drive Percy's friends away from him! To make him run away! He's the reason you guys don't have your _real_ hero!"

"You're wrong. Stephen is such a sweet b-"

"I would stop saying that my dear." Chaos said suddenly. Percy's hands were in fists, he was breathing heavily, and his teeth were clenched.

"Just- let's talk about what kind of charmspeak this could be." Percy said unclenching his fists.

Aphrodite looked at Percy warily. "Okay, well, there is only one kind of charmspeak I can think of. It's called chairekakía. It means malevolence."

"Yeah I know what it means. So this, chairekakía, where does it derive from?" Percy asked.

"Sorry forgot you were a demigod. And chairekakía is a form of charmspeak that only a handful of my kids have gotten. It is just like you said, it works on certain immortals and some of those who have been on the brink of death. It only works with some because if it worked with all then it would control most people on earth. I guess you didn't want that happening Chaos."

"Don't pin this on me. You're the one that created it."

"Wh-"

"By having charmspeak be one of your kids' powers, there has to be a bad charmspeak, or at least a more powerful one. But, it's not good to have someone have so much power, so when this was made, it was made with a little extra power cut off the top." Chaos explained to her.

"We need to deal with this kid. He could be working for the bad guys. There's no other reason he would make Perseus leave camp and be disowned by his friends." Percy demanded.

"Omega, I thought I've taught you better than this. If he could be working for the 'bad guys' then we can use him to our advantage. You mustn't let him know you're true identity." Chaos chided.

"Yes mom." Percy said sarcastically. "Aphrodite you mustn't speak to anyone of this. If you tell one person I will kill all of your children. Don't think I don't know of camp Jupiter either. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." She answered trembling slightly.

"Swear on the river Styx." He demanded.

"I swear on the river Styx that I won't tell anyone or anything about us knowing about Stephen or his chairekakía." Thunder boomed overhead and Percy made a portal back to the throne room for her. "Wait. What do I tell them we were discussing?"

"Well you're the love goddess. And they don't know Chaos was here. Say I wanted advice on asking a girl out." Percy replied calmly and then vanished back to his room. Chaos disappeared shortly after and Aphrodite sighed and went to deal with the council.

AN: Hey fellow readers and Percy Jackson fans, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise the next one will be longer. As usual I m here to ask for more characters. I am running low on enthusiasm for this story, so if you guys want me to continue PM me a "yes". If you think it's a waste send "no". Thanks for being here everyone, Peace, you fellow Percy Jackson fangirl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Characters** : Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

 **Chapter 10**

Percy woke to the sound of the conch horn blowing. He grabbed his bow and quiver, water bottles, and sword. He ran to the Big House and was attacked by the manticore. Percy slashed at him and then parried the manticore's tail. He looked around and saw the camp was being overrun with monsters. The manticore brought him back to the present by throwing him to the side. He was about to stab him with his tail, when his flank was rammed with arrows. Percy looked over and saw Thalia standing on the Big House's porch with some of her hunters.

"Thanks!" Percy yelled.

"Try to keep up Omega." She yelled back, her other hunters laughing as they ran into battle.

He looked all around and saw his Knights fighting alongside the campers. It made him proud that they could be in this situation and not be killing each other. He ran over to Ethan when he finally spotted him.

"Hey Omega," he said as he dodged an empousa. "What's up?"

"Can you deliver a message to my mom?" Percy asked, slashing the empousa's head off.

"Yeah sure. What do you want me to say?"

"Just tell her that we're fighting. I might not be able to make it tonight. But if Annabeth is there stay back. She was supposed to visit my mom and I can't see her through this mess. Once she leaves, then you can go tell my mom."

"Alright Perce, be careful." Ethan said and then turned and ran back to their cabin where he could make ask Chaos to make a portal into town.

Percy went back into the battle and started slicing and parrying until half the army was demolished in about 10 minutes.

He started carrying the injured to the medics, where Will took them from him and immediately set different campers to tend different wounds.

"Omega!" Thalia yelled from across the field.

He ducked and spun around drawing his sword. Standing there was the Minotaur.

* * *

"Sir they're here." Stephen spoke to the distorted image of Ouranos.

"Good. What of Perseus Jackson?" He asked.

Stephen looked out of the window of the attic and saw 'Omega' fighting the manticore. "He's fighting the Minotaur at the moment. What happens if he kills all of the monsters?"

"Sir." Ouranos demanded.

"What happens if he kills all of the monsters, _sir_?" Stephen corrected.

"Better. And if he kills all of the monsters, then we'll try again tomorrow. Nyx is working on having Tartarus join our cause. That ghastly boy never listens to her reasoning." Ouranos ranted.

"Men shouldn't listen to women, they are unreliable and emotional."

"Stupid demigod, women are wise beings! They are intellectual and men often have to rely on them to know what to do." Ouranos shouted.

Stephen then heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "I must go there's someone coming. I will call back when the battle is over." He waved his hand through the image of Ouranos and it disappeared. Next he grabbed his cloak and pulled it around him to make him invisible.

"Come on, no one's ever up here." he heard a girl saying. It sounded like the huntress, Thalia.

"Fine, but make this quick. I have to help the camp." Stephen recognized the sound of a voice modifier. _Maybe it's Omega._

They opened the door and lo and behold standing before him was Thalia and Omega. They left the door open and went to the chair that the old Oracle of Delphi had occupied for several hundreds of years. Omega pushed Thalia into it and bent down and started kissing her. Disgusted Stephen left.

* * *

Thalia pushed Percy back and he walked over and closed the door.

"Gah, what the hell was that for!" She screamed at him.

"Someone was in here. We have a spy in our midst. I was hoping they would leave after seeing that, and they did." He shrugged and slouched in the chair she had just gotten up from.

"At least warn me next time," she said wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "Ugh it's like I just had a make out sesh with my brother!"

"What did you bring me up here for Thalia?" He asked, impatiently calm.

"Someone wanted to say hi." Thalia said and shrugged. She whistled and then left the attic.

"Can I leave too or… and you're gone. I'm only staying five minutes, if someone doesn't come I'm going to go back into battle."

"I see why they called you Persassy." Artemis said coolly, stepping out of the shadows.

"Of course Thalia told you." Percy rolled his eyes. "You here to kill me? To drive me away again, make sure I never come back?"

"Percy," she sounded hurt. "I would never. Thalia didn't just tell me who you were. When everyone was driving you away before she showed me the letter you gave her, she explained to me what all had happened. I seeked out Aphrodite and she told me how worked up you got when you were talking about Percy, or... yourself."

"And so why am I here?" Percy asked. This conversation was going nowhere and he wanted to kill those monsters so he could talk to his mom.

"Just now you kissed Thalia, why was that?"

"Um, there was someone else in the room trying to hide from us."

"And how did you know this?" She asked calmly.

"I learned a few tricks when I was training with Chaos." He answered, now nervous. "It was a spy to my belief and Thalia didn't know I was going to do it. She still is loyal to your oath m'lady."

"Oh I know Percy. It was actually quite funny to watch as she freaked out." Artemis laughed, it was quite a beautiful sound. "That's not what I'm interested in. No, I'm interested in the spy. Could you read anything from him, or how does it work?"

"I think it was Stephen. I heard someone talking in here before Thalia and I walked in, and when we opened the door I heard the sound of fabric moving. When I walked past where you're standing now, I could feel the presence of someone right next to me. This isn't that big of a room and it's quite easy to know if someone else is here."

"What is it you talked to Aphrodite about? I know it wasn't love trouble, but she doesn't major in much."

"The same topic me and you are discussing Artemis. Why? You jealous?" He smirked.

"Don't be cocky, you'll start to sound like Leo."

His smirk faltered when she mentioned Leo, and she frowned. "Is he okay? I haven't seen him but twice and we haven't talked at all."

"He's doing fine, he's in Cabin 9 right now with Calypso, trying to find out how the monsters got in." she replied softly. "You must go now, finish this battle, we'll talk more on this spy later."

He hugged her and she stiffened, but then loosened up. "Thank you Artemis, I'll see you soon." He ran down the stairs slamming the door behind him, and jumped back into the battle.

* * *

"I don't get it! How could they have gotten through without Bad Boy Supreme knowing?" Leo yelled punching his work table.

"Maybe it's something simple that we ruled out." Calypso said calmly rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Let's go over all of the reasons monsters can get into the camp again."

"Alright, yeah that sounds like a good plan. The easiest way is if someone let's…" He stammered to a stop. "Someone let them in!"

"Alright, but who would do that?"

"Last time there was a big war, we had spies all over camp. It could be someone we know, or maybe one of the Shadow Knights. Why would they pick that name, there's so many cooler options that they could've chosen."

"Leo, focus." Calypso said.

The door opened and Leo looked over. Standing there was a Shadow Knight. "Speak of the devil." He said. There weren't that many people that knew how to get in here, less so that were dead or presumed so.

"What?" The Knight asked, tilting his head.

"Not many I know know how to open that door." Leo said. "Who are you? Are you a spy?"

"Even if I was I wouldn't tell you. But no I'm not." The Knight confessed.

"Can you tell us who you are then?" Calypso asked.

"I'm not supposed to, but for Caleo, I will." The Knight waved his hand and the door closed. "Is there anyone else in here?" He asked.

"There shouldn't be," Calypso said.

"Would you mind if I looked around?" He asked. They shook their heads and he set off going around the room.

"Why would anyone else be in here?" Leo asked.

"Well you did think _I_ was a spy." The Knight countered. "And anyways, it's always nice to be safe not sorry." He searched around cabin 9 in all of the rooms and corners. He must not have found anything since he came and looked at the desk, once again tilting his head. "Get mad did we?"

Leo looked down and saw his fist left a burnt impression on the desk. He was lucky he didn't have any papers there. That had happened before and that was how most blueprints were lost to him. "Heh, um yeah. I couldn't figure out how the monsters got out." He rubbed the back of his neck and Calypso came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well that's easy. Someone let them in." The Knight stated.

"How do you know this? Better yet, who are you?" Calypso asked.

"It's only been five years and you can't guess at who I am?" The Knight asked shaking his head. "Which of your friends 1- knows where this bunker is, 2- knows how to open it, and 3- is dead,or presumed so?" He asked.

"But it can't be," Leo said.

"Who is it? Who are you?" She asked Leo and then the mysterious Knight.

He took of his hood to show that he was- "Percy!" She yelled and ran and tackled him in a hug. "I thought I'd seen the last of you! I'm so glad you're back, does your mom know? She was so broken inside when you left. And that wretched Annabeth told her you were dead. I'll never be sorry again for cursing her. How could she?"

Percy laughed and hugged her back. "My ma is fine and I want to thank you guys so much for visiting her." When he let go of Calypso, Leo hugged him too.

"So you came back only now to visit your Captain Supreme?" Leo asked. Percy laughed again and slapped Leo on the back. "So, does this mean you know who the spy is?" Leo asked sitting at the desk.

"Yes, but so far only me, Chaos, and Aphrodite know. We need to learn more about him and his powers before we can expose him." Percy answered warily.

"What? Can you not trust us Kelp Head?" Calypso asked.

"I'm sorry my trust has been a little off recently. I showed you who I am, now I shall tell you who the spy is. It's Stephen, the charmspeaker." Percy replied sadly.

AN: Sorry, it's been a while since I last updated. I am having some issues at home and I am having writers block with chapter eleven, but I hope to give you at least 2 chapters next month. I will be getting ready for finals next month though, so I'm not sure how far I will get. Peace, percbethhippie


	11. Chapter 11

**Characters** : Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for following the story. I'm encouraged more and more as the numbers grow. I would like to give a special thanks to** **Child of Thanatos** **, for giving me the character Grady, and for being an awesome person in general. This chapter is about 3k words to make up for how long it's been since I posted a chapter. Thank you for supporting me. All of you need to keep being awesome and stay positive. Also Happy Mother's Day weekend!**

 **Chapter 11**

"Why?" Leo asked.

They were all sitting together in lounge room Leo had made. "I don't know, but I figure his first task was to get rid of me." Percy stated.

"How come some of us weren't affected by the charmspeak?" Calypso asked.

"His charmspeak is called chairekakía. It is a power passed on from Aphrodite, but very few of her kids receive it. Most receive what we call charm speak. This is a stronger form in the way that it break through almost anything, but it doesn't work on everyone as you gathered. For example, it doesn't work on most immortals and it doesn't work on most who have come close to dying."

"Sounds like you know a lot about this," Calypso replied. She was sitting with Leo on the couch whilst Percy sat on the chair facing them and that faced the door.

"That's actually almost everything I know on the subject. I had a meeting with Aphrodite and Chaos about it, and that's all we figured out." Percy explained.

"Oh," she said.

"Well, is there any way we can help?" Leo asked.

"Well, Stephen is the new leader of Aphrodite cabin, right?" They both nodded. "Alright well that doesn't help our case. How many were there that didn't believe him?"

"Not that many that we know of. Although some could have just been pretending to agree so that they didn't get in trouble." Leo replied sadly.

"Well we know that Chiron isn't affected by it, um, my Knights, Chaos, the huntresses, Artemis and Apollo, and others that we may not know." Percy counted off. If we can hold a meeting with those who aren't affected, then we can think up a plan."

"When'd you get so smart Perce?" Leo asked laughing.

"When I was training with Chaos. I need to visit my mom, Thalia, Bianca, and Nico are coming. Why don't you guys tag along?" Percy asked.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Leo asked.

"Grab hold." Percy said and stuck his arm out. They took it skeptically, and Percy mist travelled them all into the Chaos cabin in his room. "Wait here a sec, there's water on the desk." They got water and sat on his bed patiently holding their heads. Percy laughed and walked out. "Hey guys I have some guests over, who's all here?"

"Who'd you bring over?" Luke asked pausing the television. He had been watching Supernatural again.

"Leo and Calypso." He replied.

"Calypso? Wasn't she the one that was stuck on an island?" Luke asked.

"You haven't heard? She got off of Ogygia thanks to Leo, they've been dating since." Bianca said coming out of the kitchen. "Hey aren't we supposed to go to your mom's?"

"Yeah, in fact can you go get Nico, tell him Leo and calypso are coming too." Percy said. "I'm going to go get Thalia." Bianca left and went to get Nico while Percy went back to his room. "Hey guys, we have to go get Thalia and then we'll be off to my mom's"

"Can we walk this time?" Leo asked sheepishly. Percy laughed and nodded.

He grabbed his bag and pulled up his hood. They followed Percy through the cabin and and out the front door, waving at Luke with astonished faces. They made their way to the Artemis cabin and Percy knocked on the door. Zoë answered the door, "Hello Omega," she said.

"Hello, Beta, I'm looking to pick up Thalia. Is she around?" Percy asked hugging her.

"Yeah, hello Calypso, Leo." she acknowledged and then led them all into the cabin. It was almost as nice as the Shadow Knights cabin, almost. They walked in and walked to Thalia as Zoë sat down with some other huntresses.

"You ready?" Percy asked shouldering his bag, "I picked up some followers." He nodded to the couple talking to some huntresses. Well, Calypso was talking while Leo stood by awkwardly as some of the girls glared at him.

Percy chuckled and Thalia looked back. "Naomi be nice," Naomi got up and left the cabin instead. "Girls, don't make it more awkward please, he'll only be in here a few minutes as I get ready." The hunters stopped glaring and busied themselves with small tasks so as to not look Thalia in the eyes. She gathered her stuff quickly and they left the cabin. They met Bianca and Nico at the Athena Parthenos and they shadow traveled this time into Central Park. Nico sat down and Percy whistled for Mrs. O'Leary. She came in about 1 minute. Percy hoisted Nico onto her back and they set off to Sally's house.

* * *

When they were all seated in the livingroom, Percy asked what they wanted to hear first.

"Well you had just finished telling us why you left last time. How did you meet Chaos, and where did you go after?" Sally asked holding Percy's hand. Paul wasn't there because he had to grade some essays. They were having finals at his school.

"After I left I ran through the forest. I was going to come here, but Chaos stopped me when I got on the highway…"

* * *

*Flashback*

Percy ran through the bushes, pushing at the trees that got in his path. He saw a light ahead and knew it was the opening to the highway. He sprinted towards it and when he burst through the trees, he came up short. Sitting at a table was a feminine figure in a black robe, with the hood pulled up, drinking tea.

"Hello Perseus dear," she said. She had a soft voice, but it held power and so did her whole being. He found it odd to find a woman sitting at a table and drinking tea, where none of that stuff should be. "Please take a seat," she said, and waving her hand, made another seat appear.

He sat down hesitantly and asked, "who are you, why aren't you trying to banish me like the others?"

She laughed and it was a sweet sound. He wondered again why he she was here. "I'm sorry my dear. I should've introduced myself earlier. I'm Chaos, queen of the universe at your service. As for why I'm not pushing you away; I'm here to do quite the opposite."

Percy stuttered, "A- and w- what would that b- be?" He didn't know why he was so flustered, but tears started to prick his eyes as he recalled the only other girl he was flustered with, Annabeth. It hurt to think about her and he quickly wiped away the tears that were burning his eyes.

Chaos reached over and grabbed one of his hands. "Dear, don't be sad, I have an offer that will take you away from these selfish, ungrateful bastards. Excuse the language." She gave his hand a squeeze and asked, "Why don't you come live with me, be the second most powerful being, become a soldier, and be loved."

"Yes," Percy responded quickly. He felt as if he could trust this woman with his life, and it wasn't just because of her figure.

"Then come, we have preparations to make." She said opening a portal. It was purple and black, beautiful with stars throughout it. They stepped through together and made their way to a grand mansion. "This is my house and office."

"Where are we?" Percy asked gazing around, trying to absorb everything he saw. There were unicorns, dryads, giants, cats, peacocks, cows, and more. It seemed as if there was every type of animal and creature there was here. There was a garden with moonlace, strawberries, thyme, and tomatoes. He could see other gardens with more food and flowers and orchards with all sorts of trees in them. There was a community of houses and shops below the mansion he hadn't seen before.

"This is Omorfiá, my home, our home." She corrected herself. She led him up to the mansion and through numerous hallways, until finally stopping before a plain wooden door. "In here you will train and learn your new powers. I will train you myself, as that is the way you will learn the most. You're room is two doors down, the middle room being the bathroom. The room across the hall from here is the kitchen and that one to the right of it is where I sleep. The one next to it is my room. Downstairs is my office and tomorrow I'll show you my city. Right now take a bath, get comfy, and get some rest. I've had some clothes brought here for you and you have an area for weapons in your room." She stepped up to him and gave him a hug. She smelled like honey and lavender, and it was very welcoming. He hugged her back and then stepped into the bathroom for a nice, hot, epsom salt bath.

*Time Skip*

3 weeks later

"Alright, our next plan of action is to build you an army my dear." Chaos said. She had just taught him how to mist travel and now he knew all of his powers and ones that she added. "I can get you anyone, from anywhere. But, you must think of how the people must be going about their lives right now. I will get whoever you wish, but if you wish, I can choose some soldiers from my other armies and training centers."

"I want some people from my past," Percy replied wiping his forehead with towel. Chaos smiled encouragingly and he continued. "Luke Castellan, Zoë, Bianca di Angelo, Phoebe, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, Castor, Lee Fletcher, and Michael Yew."

"That's all?" Chaos asked curiously.

"Well I think Hades will miss Achilles and Odysseus." Percy laughed. Chaos chuckled and she waved her hands. Everyone he listed off was standing in front of him, blinking as their eyes adjusted to the light.

"Welcome," Chaos said enthusiastically. "I'm Chaos and you will all be in my special army led by Percy, who has specifically chosen you all as his soldiers. You will be called the skiá ippótes,or the Shadow Knights. You will train in this room and Percy will show you all to your rooms. Percy, I'm sorry, but I have to take care of something. Your first assignment is in exactly a week, so spend your time wisely." She hugged Percy and then vanished.

"Percy?" Bianca asked. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"How are we here?" asked Castor.

"Who's Chaos?" asked Lee.

"Guys, I've been promoted from the gods' slave to the second most powerful being in the world. Second only to Chaos, who is the queen of the universe, she created everything and can make anything happen. As for where we are, we are on the planet Omorfiá. It's the first planet made and it can obscure itself from just about anything, that's why humans don't know of it yet." Percy explained quickly walking down the hall and up the stairs, the others following closely behind him. "Zoë, Phoebe, and Bianca; this is your room. The kitchen is on the middle right side, and the three bathrooms in the middle to the left. Luke, Ethan, you're in that room to the right. Michael and Lee are in the one to the left. Silena, Charles, you're in the farthest one one the right wall.

"Percy, how are we here? Why aren't you at camp?" Percy flinched as Luke asked the last question and the group behind him shared concerned glances.

"You are here to help protect the world. I asked Chaos to bring you here when she asked who I wanted in my army. As for camp, I'm not accepted there anymore and I don't want to be."

"But Percy-" Zoë began, but Percy cut her off with a wave of his hand. He had a tear glistening in his eye when he turned to face them.

"Please guys. All will be explained, but I need you to get ready for training. You'll be given outfits like mine and your preferred weapons are in your rooms." He turned around and went downstairs to wait in the training room. He knew they deserved the truth, but every time he thought about it, he got upset and then weird things happened with the water all over the planet. He only had to wait for five minutes before Bianca came in.

"Hey Perce, are you ok?" She asked coming to sit next to him. He realized he had started crying. When he didn't answer, she gave him a hug and they sat there a while as Percy gathered himself. When Zoë and Phoebe walked in they came and sat in front of him, putting a comforting hand on his knee.

"I thought guys didn't like boys," Luke said walking in with Ethan.

Percy laughed and wiped his tears away. He put a thankful hand on the other girls' and hugged Bianca back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be breaking down in front of you guys. Bad leadership skills."

"We don't care about that Seaweed Brain, we want you to be okay," Silena said walking in, Charlie coming in behind her.

"Yeah, and we know you'll tell us with time. We know you're upset, and we knows or it feels to be sad or betrayed." Charles said. Lee and Castor came in next nodding.

"Well, should we start training?" Luke asked, walking around the room and looking at the variety of weapons.

The next couple hours they spent training, and Percy practiced his mist travel by going from person to person and helping them sometimes. They were all still in good shape considering they had been dead. After training for a couple hours, they took showers and went to the kitchen, which also happened to be a commons room. They continued this for a week until Chaos came and told them of their mission. They had to go to a strange planet and stop a war from happening.

This continued for months. All they did was train, train, train. They went on missions at least once a week, but most times more. On Omorfiá there was always something to do, Chaos have their group slack though. Sometimes the team would leave the mansion and see the other armies training and they would hang out sometimes. Everyone on Chaos' planet didn't fight each other, unless they were doing contests or stuff like that. It was nice, and the Shadow Knights liked the respect Chaos gave them compared to how selfish the gods were.

 ***End Flashback***

"We should get going, it's late and we don't want the harpies to attack us." Nico said, looking sadly at Percy.

Percy was hugging his mom, but he nodded in agreement. His mom kept whispering 'I love you''s to him as they sat there hugging. The others started clearing the dishes, and Percy was grateful that they were giving him and his mom space. "Oh, my baby, I'm so sorry that all of this happened. I should've noticed something was off. This is all of my fault." Sally mumbled quickly.

Percy stared at her in horror. "What mom?! No! None of this is your fault! I should've confided in you more, I should've told you what was going on, Hades, I should've contacted you after I joined Chaos!" He hugged her tighter. "Nothing is your fault mom. You are the best mom anyone could ask for, and I'm the worst son. You make me cookies, hang out with my friends, gave me siblings, married a dick to protect me, and a nice guy to protect you. You will forever be the best mom ever, and nothing can stop that." Sally choked on tears and cried into Percy's shoulder as he finished his rant. He couldn't stand it if his mom blamed herself for him leaving. That just wouldn't work for him. He hugged her back tightly and kissed the top of her head. Bianca cleared her throat and Percy wiped Sally's tears away. The group said their goodbyes to Sally and Percy led her to bed. "I love you mom," he said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too my boy," she replied slowly, her eyes drifting shut. Percy tucked her in, turned off all of the lights(except the kitchen one for Paul), and locked the door behind him.

Percy joined the others outside with moist eyes. Mrs. O'Leary was lying there, practically purring as Nico pet her. He wiped his eyes and they all got ready to leave. This time Mrs. O'Leary would be taking some people, Nico would take some, and Percy would. None of them wanted Will mad at them for making Nico all arrived at camp at the same time at the Athena Parthenos looking over the camp. Percy cringed at the power radiating off of her and took a step away. Even though he was the second most powerful being in the universe, the statue was intimidating. As they looked over camp, Bianca pointed out someone entering the camp from the other side. He was holding two swords and had a scythe strapped to his back. He looked to be about fifteen with a kind face, but watchful eyes. As he walked through the camp towards the Big House he scanned all areas.

The group walked over to the Big House as Nico explained who the boy was. "His name is Grady, he's a child of Thanatos, and a descendent of Hectra. He was on a secret mission that Chiron wouldn't tell anyone about. He's pretty reserved, he arrived about half a year ago?" As they arrived at the house first, they watched Grady walk up. Now Percy could see that his eyes were dark blue with green expanding from the pupil, and a gold ring around the center. His face became hard as he walked up, and it was such a change from his previous facial expression that Percy wondered what his personality was. He was skinny, but fit. He was pretty tall, only a couple inches shorter than Percy's 6'3. Percy chuckled as he saw Nico staring at Grady. Percy snapped if front of him as they followed Grady inside. The group laughed and Nico's cheeks burned a deep red color. They walked inside and went to Chiron's office, waiting for Grady to explain the situation, so they could talk to Chiron about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Characters: Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

 **AN: Shout Out to Child of Thanatos for giving me the amazing character Grady. You will be seeing a lot of him with these next chapters and hopefully the rest of the story. I also want to give Child of Thanatos a shout out for supporting and helping me while writing this story. I've been having a rough couple of weeks and all of you really help me. Thank you all for reading, it means so much to me. As for the characters that other people suggested, I shall be using them soon. Anyways, I'll let you guys read now.**

 **Chapter 12**

"Who was that?" Percy demanded to Chiron. He and his small group were in Chiron's office now. They had gone in right after Grady left and Chiron had sighed knowingly.

"He is a camper named Grady, but those five could've told you that. So what do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Always the wise one, Chiron." Percy said chuckling. "We want to know what his mission was."

"And I want to know who you are," Chiron replied smoothly.

Percy shook his head, "Chiron, I don't-"

"Omega, I think it might be best if you do." Calypso said.

He looked warily at Bianca, and she nodded her head. "Alright then," he mumbled, sighing in defeat. He pulled off his hood slowly and said, "hello old friend," his voice modulator automatically turning off.

"I can't tell you how good it feels to see those sea- green eyes again Percy." Chiron stood up and gave Percy a hug. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he realized how much he had missed camp and all of his old friends. As they broke apart, Percy pulled his hood back on, making sure the voice modulator turned back on. "And you are, my dear?" Chiron asked Bianca, turning to her.

"My friends call me Bianca," she said, taking her hood off in turn. Nico grabbed her hand and they smiled at each other. "But the campers call me Theta." Chiron also gave her a hug and then went and sat in his wheelchair, the magic hiding his horse legs and back. She pulled her hood up smiling widely.

"Well, I heard a certain someone hoping you were a Knight Percy, but I didn't dare let myself hope. Maybe the fates decided to play nice this year." Chiron said calmly, never letting his smile falter.

"Chiron, please, call me Omega. I don't want too many people knowing my identity, only a few people I can trust." With this he looked around at the small group sincerely. "There's a certain few whom I would rather not know of my existence yet."

"I see," Chiron replied quietly, "well, let's get back on subject yeah?" With this they all nodded their heads. "I suppose you are eager to know of his mission?" More head nodding. "The Gods had an enemy they wanted taken out, and with Grady's... skills, I should say, I thought he would be the best bet. He also went out looking for any leads on you, Omega. You see, Nico here didn't feel your presence in the underworld, and when Hades himself denied you going there, we had to send search parties after you. Actually, now that he's back, she'll want me to be sending out another party."

"She?" Percy questioned tilting his head to the side.

"Annabeth of course, I take it she is one of the choice few you definitely don't want knowing of your existence?" When Percy nodded, Chiron sighed. "You know it wasn't her fault, right? With your resources, I'm sure you know of the spy and how that monster was let in." Once again Percy nodded. "Well, do you know who's been doing it?" He asked after a couple of seconds.

"Oh! Right, sorry." Nico snickered and Percy gave him a cold glare causing Leo to laugh. "Anyway," he said in an annoyed voice. "I believe I know who it is. I've talked with many people, and it all seems to be leading up to Stephen." He finished this unsurely, afraid Chiron would deny him right then and there.

"Yes, I've been contemplating that for a while now. How sad it is, such a waste," he muttered, and Percy gave him a confused look.

"So… you believe me?" He asked.

"Of course. Percy, you're the best camper and the most wise that I've seen in centuries. I mean look at you! You caught Lady Chaos' attention, even became the second most powerful being in the universe! As for those who betrayed you, I'm sure you've found out by now that it was because of Stephen and his quite unusual charmspeak." Chiron had pride in his eyes as he spoke to Percy, but that twinkle turned into pity as he spoke of Stephen.

"Yes, that 'charmspeak' is called chairekakía. It is bad and there's a lot to it, but I don't have the time right now old friend. What did you mean earlier by Grady's skills?" Percy questioned, becoming anxious again.

"Well, first off, do you know who his parentage is? Because that goes with it… A lot" Chiron said.

"We haven't told him anything yet," Thalia answered for Percy.

"His father is Thanatos, and he's a legacy on his mother's side from Hecate." Chiron explained.

"Who's Hecate?" Bianca asked.

"The goddess of magic and sorcery my dear," Chiron said. "Anyways, the abilities he has are…" Nico's eyes widened and Bianca complained at the unfairness. They were all quite surprised.

* * *

Percy watched as the new camper, Grady, walked into the Artemis cabin. He stood across the path for about two minutes, making sure nothing was wrong before he mist travelled to his room in the Chaos cabin.

 _Knock Knock_! Percy went to his door and opened it, then he realized it was the front door, not his. "Coming," Percy called realizing everyone was out and about in the camp. _Knock Knock_! "Hold up!" He yelled, but the knocking persisted.

He opened the door to see Stephen, panting, as if he'd just run a marathon. "Hunters. Grady. Need. Help." He said before passing out on their porch. Percy closed and locked the door with a wave of his hand, then ran to Artemis' cabin.

"Theta!" He called. There was a group of the hunters standing outside of their cabin. "What's wrong?"

"Grady, I don't know all of a sudden he just started to try to seduce Naomi. She got him really good though." When he got closer, Bianca whispered, "I think Stephen is behind this. Apparently this isn't something Grady would do."

"Omega he's waking up!" Zoë called.

He walked over to her and gave a questioning look. She nodded in response to him looking at Bianca and back at Grady, telling him that she, too, thought this was Stephen's fault. "We must play along," he whispered as Grady groaned. "I've already shown that I fully support the hunters."

"What are you saying?" Zoë asked him tilting her head.

"I'm going to convince Stephen that I think he did something bad." Percy replied, looking at the boy with remorse.

"How?" Zoë pushed.

"I'm going to challenge him to duel," Percy said as Grady sat up, tenderly touching his nose, which looked broken. "Maybe I'll let him heal a bit first," but Percy put on a cold glare and looked at Grady, who looked taken aback by this.

"What happened, who are you?" He asked warily.

"I'm a Shadow Knight and you tried to make a move on one of my friends." Percy said coldly. Zoë put a hand on his shoulder, then stood up and went to talk to the girls, probably telling them his plan.

"Wha- no! I would never do that to a huntress!" Grady said standing up.

There was a flashing light behind Grady and he spun around looking up at Artemis. She was in her usual form of a 12- year- old. She wore green cargo pants and a black tank top. Her bow was in her hand, her quiver on her back. "Omega. What's happened here?"

"Artemis!" Grady squeaked. "I swear, I didn't do anything! He's lying!"

She looked to Percy ignoring Grady and he nodded at the hunters, who were now all staring at him. She smiled at him and walked over to converse with her girls. Now there were other Knights surrounding Grady and a couple campers were around him too. "What are you going to do to me?" Grady asked nervously.

This encouraged a variety of comments from the crowd from "Smite him Omega!" to "Turn him into pig Artemis!" They were all quite unique and funny, especially since everyone knew Artemis turned boys into deer not swine. "Challenge him to a duel Omega!" Zoë shouted above the other suggestions. Percy smiled to himself.

"Good idea Beta. I guess I'm going to challenge you to a duel then Grady. Oh, but we can't do that with your broken nose. Will! Come fix him up. Tomorrow, after lunch, and in the arena. You should learn to pick on someone your own size." Percy stood up and walked up to Naomi. "You okay?" he whispered. She nodded and he walked her back into the cabin, the other hunters and Artemis in tow.

"What's going on? Grady wouldn't do this, he has a sister in the hunt! Why would Stephen compel him to do that to me?" Naomi asked as some of the Knights came in as well.

"Because he's a spy, and he wants to know my true identity. I wouldn't be surprised if he already does. In fact, I'm surprised Annabeth doesn't know yet." Percy replied sitting down on one of the bunks.

"Why are you going to duel him Perce?" Luke asked.

"Do you know how I knew to come?" He asked, wondering if anyone saw Stephen running towards the cabin. When they all shook their heads he elaborated. "Well, Stephen came pounding on our door, all out of breath. I had just gotten back from looking over the girls actually. I was standing there for a couple minutes since I saw Grady go in here. Anyways Stephen passed out on our porch and I locked the door before rushing over here. I thought he was up to something and I knew when I saw everyone's confused faces that he was using his charmspeak again. He really should be more subtle about it."

"So why are you dueling him Perce?" Luke asked again.

"We can't let him know that we know of the chairekakía," Bianca explained. "To make him think we don't know means we have to be oblivious to the effects of it. Therefore we must be mad at Grady, that's why Percy is dueling him."

"Huh," Charles said. He had been out there with them when Percy announced the duel and came in after he got Silena. "Well, what's supposed to occur during the duel? You know all of his strengths and abilities. Plus Naomi just knocked him out easily."

"Well, I'll beat him. Show the camp how strong we really are, and then we'll talk to him in our cabin afterwards." Percy explained.

"Anything we can do?" Thalia asked.

"Anything you can gather on how Stephen communicates with his leaders would be nice. We should be expecting an attack any day now." Percy replied, smiling thankfully at the hunters.

"Anything my hunters can do to help, they will do Perseus." Artemis said softly. "Naomi, are you okay?" When she nodded, Artemis turned back to Percy. "Dear, can we talk? Privately?" Percy nodded and they walked back to his cabin and into his room.

"Let me just check the cabin. Stephen was outside when I left, and I don't want him to have gotten in." Artemis nodded and he went through room after room, thankfully not finding a trace of the boy. He went back in his room and found Artemis gazing into the fountain. "See something you like?" He asked.

"The fountain. It's so beautiful, who crafted it?" she asked.

"My mind," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed her soft, musical laugh and he smiled. "No, but I seriously don't know. These rooms are made to your preference, so it could be from anyone," he said sitting down and tracing the pattern of a shell.

"Well, it's beautiful," Artemis said, twirling her finger in the water. Percy hadn't had the time to fully examine the fountain, but now he saw that it had a mermaid holding her hands up where the water came out of. She had long curly hair kind of like Annabeth's and it pained him to see it. There were carvings of shells all along the edges and drachmas in the water. The water was crystal clear with mist rising from it. He turned his attention to Artemis, who had changed her appearance to an 18- year- old with long, wavy, blond hair and blue eyes. She had a skinny figure, but not too much so, and she had long eyelashes and perfect eyebrows. "What?" She asked blushing.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and smiling. "What is it you wanted to talk about m'lady?"

"I was wondering if you could accompany one of my hunters on a mission." she said shyly, still not looking into his eyes.

"Of course I will, but it'll have to wait until after this duel tomorrow." Percy said. "Where will we be going?"

"To the underworld," Artemis said. "I need a package sent, but I can't trust Hermes to deliver it."

"I would be honored to take it Artemis," Percy said. She turned around to leave the room. "Oh, and Artemis?"

"Yeah Percy?" She asked looking back.

"You don't need that costume. Dark hair is much better on you than blond," she smiled and turned around, leaving the room. Percy lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling, the sound of the fountain luring him to sleep.

 ***Time Skip***

The Duel

"Feeling better Grady?" Percy asked. He was ready to get this done and over with. Will had fixed Grady's nose thankfully and Percy hoped he wouldn't break it again.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Grady sighed. Percy could tell he really didn't want to do this, but Percy chuckled as he thought of the many times he had said that himself. Grady pulled out his dual swords and Percy pulled out Riptide. He knew it was a risk using it here, but it was the weapon he worked best with, so he would take the chances.

Grady made the first move, moving so fast Percy almost didn't see him. His hit was hard, but Percy blocked it with Riptide just in time. Percy swung his sword at Grady's side, but he was just as quick to parry it. They went back and forth like this, sometimes getting scratches on each other, but never anything too serious. Percy finally managed to knock Grady's swords out of his hand. Grady then pulled out his scythe, and they went back into fighting. It took about ten more minutes for Percy to finally knock the scythe out of his hand and knock him to the ground.

Percy's eyes were gleaming and he laughed as he got caught up in the high of the fight "Who's next!" He yelled, dancing in a circle round Grady's kneeling figure. The campers looked at one another nervously, seeing if anyone was brave(or stupid) enough to fight him. The Knights were about to go get him, when someone interrupted them.

"Omega, enough!" Chiron called, walking up to him. "Will get over here. Take the boy to the infirmary now. Omega, you'll be coming with me." With this Percy's high soon faded. Chiron walked them to the Big House, PErcy apologizing the whole way. "Now, now son. I know the duel had a hidden meaning behind it. Let's go somewhere private first though, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay," Percy said shakily, the adrenaline still running through his veins.


	13. Authors Note

AN:

Hey guys sorry if you thought this was another chapter. I know I haven't posted in a while, I just don't have the inspiration to write the next chapter. I have tried a couple times to write it but it isn't going the way I want it to. If you have any thought or ideas for the 13th chapter please pm me or comment a review. Once again I'm sorry.


	14. Chapter 13

Characters: Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

AN: Hey guys, this is long over- due and I'm so sorry. It's been so busy these past couple months and I expect it to only get busier. I'm going to try writing more often again as it helps me a lot. Anyways hope you enjoy :*

Chapter 13

Annabeth crept along behind Chiron and Omega as they made their way into the Big House. Once they entered his office, she crept into the house.

Since no one would inform her on any of the Shadow Knights, she would have to find out who they were for herself. They all seemed comfortable around Chiron, especially Omega, therefore she decided to use him to find the Knights' identities.

The boys were already talking, and Omega was reaching to push his hood back as she reached the open office door. Then Stephen burst through the front door. Omega dropped his hands and looked toward the door expectantly. Stephen reeled back when he saw Annabeth, but then strode over to the door to push it open. She followed him into the office. Omega had let his hand drop from his hood and stood as still as a rock facing Stephen, while Chiron looked on with a little surprise.

"You want somebody to fight, do you?" He asked taking another step towards Omega. Omega reacted only by dipping his head in agreement. "Let's go then. You and me."

"Right now?" Omega asked in a soft voice. He seemed almost happy about Stephen challenging him.

"Are you scared Shadow Knight?" He sneered the name and Omega stood up straight as quick as a snake.

"No, but Chiron and I were just having a private conversation, which the two of you barged into," Omega said stiffly, "and if I recall you didn't say anything out in the arena earlier."

Stephen was getting red in the face and his jaw was clenched. Firmly, he said, "Well if you're too scared to fight you can just say so. And she wasn't with me," he added nodding at Annabeth.

Omega gave her a questioning look, and she glared at him coldly. He put up his hands in mock surrender and then turned back to Stephen. "I'll fight you. But not right now," he added as Stephen started to smirk. "I have a mission to complete. Don't forget, there is a war happening outside these walls."

"The war doesn't matter, the camp needs to see that I'm better than you; cause I am." Stephen demanded.

At this, Omega chuckled a bit, and then turned to Chiron. "We'll finish our talk when there's less of an audience. However I wasn't lying when I said I had a mission, I'll be on my way now." He stopped by Annabeth and bowed overdramatically, "Good day m'lady."

"Alright, did Artemis tell you of the mission?" Percy asked.

"Of course she did, I'm the lieutenant of her hunters. Are you ready yet, or are you going to fight another pretty boy?" Thalia asked.

Percy smirked, but said, "no, that's not until we get back. Did you hear who asked to fight me after the fact?"

"No, who are you fighting this time?" she asked.

"Stephen, now there's a pretty boy." he chuckled. "Now, I was thinking we would take Nico with us. Although I've been down there several times, Nico can get us in and out of there the fastest. And I'm expecting an attack during my next fight."

"Alright, let's get him." Thalia said calmly.

"No objections?" Percy was astonished.

"No, I agree with you wholeheartedly."

"Lord Hades, we have a package for you from Lady Artemis," Omega said, walking up to Hades and Persephone with Thalia and Nico following.

"And what is it?" Hades asked curiously.

Thalia presented him with a letter, "it's her agreement to your earlier discussion."

Hades smiled, "so she finally agreed, did she? Why is it, that she sent a Shadow Knight and my own son with one of her hunters?"

"She assigned me because we know each other from my life before a Knight and she trusts me to protect her huntress." Thalia gave Omega a smoldering look, so he amended with, "not that she can't take care of herself. Of course."

Nico laughed. It was weird to see him smile with a total stranger, which got Hades to thinking again: who is this Shadow Knight? How has he risen to such power? "They brought me of course, to sweet talk their way into your palace."

"Sweet talk?" Hades raised an eyebrow and Omega scowled, making raise his other eyebrow too.

"Get in to talk to you easily," Nico explained. He put a hand on Omega's arm and he looked down at him. It was weird how much taller Omega was compared to his son.

"You couldn't have just said you had a package for me?" Hades questioned.

"Is this an interrogation now, Lord Hades?" Thalia asked. "We couldn't be sure that they would let us in that easily, especially Omega over here."

"How are you sure they'll let you out easily too?"

"Dad!" Nico shouted in protest, to which Hades held up his hand.

"And what is it you want, my lord?" Omega asked. He was looking straight at Hades, he could feel the eye contact, but it was weird not being able to see the eyes.

"I want to see who you are," he stated.

"He has a right to keep it to himself!" Nico objected.

"And who will you share this information with?" Omega questioned over Nico's objection.

"Just myself, nobody else has to know, though I've come to know that my son and Zues' daughter know your identity already." Hades answered.

"Yes they do. They are both close friends and they have the trust to know who I am. You have never betrayed my trust, although we're not too close." Omega explained.

"Do we have a deal, you can leave if you show me who you are, granted that I don't tell anybody your identity?" Hades asked.

"Swear on the River Styx." He stated.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will not repeat your identity to anybody or anything." Hades swore and Omega took off his hood, revealing none other than Percy Jackson. "No wonder these two are so close to you," he said simply.

"What? No hug for your nephew? Eh, I'd probably smell like death after anyways." He said and Hades couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"On your way then," Hades replied and they started to turn around. "Oh, and Percy?" He looked back, "I'm glad you're back, we need you."

"I know," he said as they left the palace, Percy pulling up his hood.

Right when Percy got back Stephen walked up to him. "Are you ready to lose?"

"What makes you so sure you're going to win?" Thalia asked him, walking out of the shadows.

Percy turned back to catch hold of Nico as he stumbled, being the last to come out of the shadows. "You okay Neeks?" He whispered.

"Will." He said and then passed out. Nico was strong, but he hadn't slept well in the past few days and Percy easily picked him up.

"You can wait." Percy said to Stephen who gaped at him. "Thalia find Will, have him meet me in the Hades cabin."

She ran off and as Percy started to walk towards the cabin, Stephen started to follow. Percy swung around angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't bail on the fight," he answered confidently.

"Meet me at Zeus' fist in twenty minutes, and be ready. But for right now, my friend needs me." Stephen stayed put, a twitch in his eye the only response. "Go!" Percy yelled and Stephen turned tail and ran.

Percy was about ten feet away when someone yelled, "Omega!"

He sighed, "when will they leave me alone?"

The person caught up to him and kept pace. "What's wrong with Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"He passed out, over exertion." Percy replied. "Why were you doing eavesdropping earlier?"

She blushed at this, but kept her back straight. "Trying to see why you fought Grady to the point of knockout in the arena earlier."

"You're lying," Percy stated matter- of- factly.

"No I'm not!" She denied.

"Yes you are, you've always been a terrible liar," he said, and then realizing what he said thought Oh shit.

"What do you mean 'I've always been?'" She asked.

"I've heard stories that's all," he responded calmly, his heart racing.

"Bull. Truth for truth?" She asked.

"But I already know your truth. And I'm sure you know mine, although you don't want to admit it." Her mouth opened and then closed.

"Fine. Where are you taking Nico? The infirmary is over there," she said pointing back where they came from.

"He doesn't need to go to the infirmary," Percy stated. "He just needs his boyfriend."

"His- oh, Will?" Annabeth asked.

"No, Santa Claus," Percy said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"Well there's no need to be mean," she said.

"Oh, I have all the reason in the world." Percy said as they reached Nico's door.

"You say the oddest things. Like what am I supposed to take from that?"

"It's open to interpretation," he said and closed the door in her face. He walked over to Nico's bed and lay him down gently.

Annabeth slowly opened the door, so as to not make a sound. Omega was slowly lowering Nico to his bed. He ran his fingers through Nico's hair, pushing it out of his face. She heard feet running up to the cabin, so she slipped her Yankee's cap on and stepped to the side so as to not get trampled.

Will pushed the door open and just before Thalia went to close the door, she slipped through.

"What happened?" Will nearly shouted running up to the bed. Omega stood up and took a step back folding his hands in front of him and looking down at Nico.

"He passed out after shadow traveling," Omega responded.

"Why did you make him use his power?! It's dangerous for him, don't you know?" Will glared at Omega. Annabeth felt bad for Omega, seeing as how he was just being so gentle with Nico.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't know he'd been sleeping so little. But Nico is strong, he'll get through this. He always has," Omega's voice faded at the last sentence, but Will heard it and looked up confusingly.

"How do you know Nico so well? Who are you?" His voice was softer this time, sensing Omega's pain.

"Omega-" Thalia started.

"No Thals, it's okay. Will can be trusted," he said dropping his hood. Will looked up at him in astonishment, but that was nothing compared to Annabeth's reaction. She gasped, reeling back knocking off her hat, reaching to open the door and slam it closed as she ran into the forest. The last thing she saw was Percy's surprised look as he looked over his shoulder at her.


	15. Chapter 14

Characters: Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

AN: I'm so so so sorry you guys. I thought I had posted this already, but it only saved on my wattpad. So here you go, please don't be too mad and expect another one soon. I hope you enjoy. :*

Chapter 14

"Shit," Thalia said. Percy looked at her in astonishment and then ran out the door after Annabeth, remembering at the last moment to pull up his hood.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted running through camp towards the forest. She was as fast as ever, especially running at full speed. He kept her in sight as she made her way deeper and deeper into the forest until they reached Zues's fist and they both skidded to a stop.

"Gods be damned," Percy said as he looked around the clearing. Stephen had certainly set up for a fight.

"Try one?" Stheno offered her silver platter of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners.

"Shut UP!" Geryon yelled at the gorgon.

"Now you know what I had to deal with chasing that imbecile Percy Jackson. I don't even know where she got her new platter!" Euryale said wiping her hand down her face.

"Um, hi my name's Omega, how may I help you?" Percy asked the trio in front of him. They were standing together facing Percy and Annabeth with a dozen karpoi behind them. There also happened to be five earthborn.

Annabeth elbowed him, but Stheno looked pleased enough. "Hi Omega! We're looking for a camp. What was it called again?" She asked looking at the group around her.

"You idiot!" Geryon yelled. "She's definitely from the camp. She's a daughter of Athena, and from the smell of him, he's the son of someone big."

"Oh. Well then. We're here to kill you," Stheno said nonchalantly, as if it were normal for a group of monsters to show up threatening teengers.

"Oh, if that's all," Percy drawled. "Annabeth, go tell our friends that we have some lovely guests here to sell us Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners and kill us."

Stheno looked pleased that he had added her product, but Annabeth frowned. "P- Omega, I can't just leave you here with them."

"Wise Girl, go. I can handle this for now, but I need my Knights with me. Please," he whispered and after giving him an upset look, she turned around and ran back to camp, thankfully she went as fast as she had come. "Now for you guys," he said as he turned back to the group of monsters.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Annabeth pushed through trees and bushes on her way back, camp seemed miles away. A dryad came and started running next to her. "What's happening? Do you need help?"

"Monsters- in- camp," Annabeth said breathlessly. She cursed herself for not training everyday with the other campers. "Omega- by him- self. Spread the word. Go- to- Zues's fist!" She yelled as she burst into the strawberry fields. The dryad had disappeared, hopefully spreading the word.

She took off into a run to Chaos' cabin. She threw herself against the door and started banging on the door. "WHAT‽" Iota yelled yanking the door open. He took a step back when he saw her. She could only imagine what she looked like; flushed, catching her breath, hair coming out of her loose ponytail.

"Percy!" She yelled.

"He's not here. He's been dead for several months no thanks to you." Iota said. She was shocked by his response, but put a hard look on her face and pushed past him. Most of the Knights were lounging around in the living room. Thankfully for them they had their hoods on.

She was shocked at the architectural design of the cabin but steeled herself and faced the Knights. "Look I know that Percy is alive and that he's Omega. But he needs your help at Zues's fist-"

"Listen sweetie, he can handle Stephen. Have you seen the guy with a sword?" Alpha asked.

"No, you listen sweetie, there are gorgons there and karpoi and more. He. Needs. Your. Help." She forced through clenched teeth. These Knights hated her, and now with the knowledge that Percy led them, it was no wonder.

"Zues's fist you said?" Beta asked standing up and picking up her sword. They were all strapping on weapons.

"Oh, so now you decided to listen to me," she said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Listen Annie," Alpha said, and she flinched. She could sense a smirk under his mask. "Do you want Percy to be hurt again because of you or not?"

"Of course not!" She shouted. "Yes, Zues's fist. Please hurry." She added quietly.

"We'll get to him," Beta said as she passed by. "Just, don't tell anybody else of this battle please."

"I told a dryad to spread the word," Annabeth said. The Knights ran out the door, leaving her in their living room staring out the empty doorway.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, Beano, long time no see. How was it in Tartarus reforming?" Percy asked drawing back his hood.

"You- you imbecile!" Euryale shouted.

"Beano's not my name," Stheno said with a frown.

"Yes, yes I missed you too, Miss," he squinted reading her name tag even though he knew what it said. Stheno and Euryale were still wearing their sales clerk outfits, which were torn and dirty. "Die, Demigod Scum. Wow, what a name, I'm surprised they let you get away with that at the Bargain Mart."

"Oh, shut up," Geryon said. "You guys act like he should be one of your siblings with how much all of you bicker."

"And have that hair like Medusa's? No thanks," Percy muttered. Geryon started towards Percy, and Percy pulled two fingers towards him in a come here gesture.

Geryon stalked towards him, and Percy pulled out a bow and three arrows. He strung them up as he backed away and fired, hitting Geryon in all three chests. He looked up at Percy surprisedly. Percy shrugged saying, "I've had practice."

He turned as Euryale charged, pulling out his sword. "Are you mad that I cut Medusa's head off? Or that I killed you and Stheno several times over?"

She screamed as she charged him, her fingernails lengthening into claws. She threw her hand to claw his face, but he cut off her hand and she dropped to the floor screaming. "Honestly I don't even know why you're trying. If I could beat you when I had no memory, how do you think this will go after training over five years with Chaos herself?"

"Why do you keep opening your mouth? Maybe I should cut off your tongue!" She got up and swung with the other hand, but Percy aimed his sword just right and cut off her head while knocking her hand out of the way.

"NO! You killed Euryale!" Stheno screamed.

"Oh, cutting off her head killed her?" Percy asked innocently. He heard people running through the brush behind him and he hastily pulled up his hood.

"Obviously, you- you- Ah!" She screamed as she charged him, but she was cut down by an arrow shot by Zoё.

"Thanks girl, although I totally had her." Percy said. The other Knights came up and everyone looked over at the karpoi and earthborn. "What are you waiting for?" Percy asked.

"Well, you were right. Why fight when you've gotten noticeably stronger." Barley asked.

"Yeah, plus we want to go back up north anyways," Sorghum offered.

"And what's up with those guys?" Silena asked.

"They're following our orders," Wheat said.

"Well, as long as you guys don't start fighting," Percy said.

"What do you mean?"Barley asked.

"Don't you remember last time we met? All you did was fight, it was impossible for us to fight you." He said.

"That was centuries ago, we've settled our differences." Sorghum replied.

"That was about a year ago, rounding up," Percy said. "Not a century. Now you're telling me that you don't want to fight. You'd rather go up north?"

"Yeah!" Barley answered. "Finally someone understands us. Everyone at the other camp didn't agree with us, you see."

"Everyone?" Luke asked.

"Yeah! Ouranos, Nyx, even Tartarus now! I don't know how you'll beat them. It will be a great war." Barley said. "Now we must be on our way to Alaska. Have a gruesome fight," he said as the karpoi turned around.

"Wait," Percy said. He sheathed his sword and then stepped farther into the clearing. The monsters stood facing him as he set to opening a portal. "This will take you immediately to the piece of shist I met you at."

"We cannot express a large enough amount of gratitude to you Percy Jackson." Sorghum said, "If you need an ally in this war, we are here."

"Thank you," Percy said and they all went through the portal. As the last earthborn went through, he closed it and turned to the others.

"Am I the only one curious? How in the hell did Annabeth find out who you are?" Castor asked.

"That's a conversation for later as I can hear people coming. Shall we meet them?" Percy asked.

"I don't plan on waiting here for them!" Silena said, "it's going to get cold!"

They all laughed and went to meet the pack of running campers.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey," Omega said.

"I'm not fighting you again," Grady said.

"I wouldn't expect you to," he laughed.

"I don't see how this is a laughing matter," Grady said setting his jaw.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk?" Omega asked.

"I don't see why not. Will said I needed exercise," Grady said standing up. "Plus it was getting stuffy in here."

"Alright, we just need to take a quick stop by my cabin first." Omega said.

They left the infirmary and took the two minute walk to the Chaos cabin. It was so different from the other's, and it amazed Grady how before it got here, they were worrying about an undefeatable war, and now they could actually relax. The other campers gave them weird looks as they passed probably wondering if they were going to fight again. "So what are we getting here?" He asked as they reached the door.

"Oh, we just have a couple questions for you," Omega said as he opened the door.

"We?" Grady asked walking into the living room. Omega closed the door behind him and locked it, Grady was forced to take a step farther into the room. Seated on couches and stools around the room was arranged the Knights. They all had their hoods down and as Omega joined them, he took off his too.

Grady had seen pictures of the infamous Percy Jackson, but to everyone he was a dead coward. He had heard of stories from a few select campers and hunters about the wars he won and monsters he defeated, but Stephen had told everyone that it was him who accomplished those feats; even though he came to camp years after Percy. He looked around the room and didn't recognize many of them, some he had seen in pictures, but not for more than a couple seconds.

"So, are you all demigods?" Grady asked.

"No, Zoё is demi- titan." Alpha said motioning at Beta. "But for the rest of us, yeah." He shrugged.

"Titan?" Grady asked looking at her warily.

"Yeah," Percy said. "So is Calypso. Also, fun fact: they're both daughters of Atlas. It's a wonder on how he seduced women while bearing the world on his shoulders."

At that Zoё threw a book at him and got him on the head. "Don't make jokes."

"Ouch," he said rubbing his head. "Castor-"

"Um guys?" Grady asked. "Why am I here?"

"Sorry Grady," Alpha said. Even though some of us have lived centuries," at this he looked pointedly at Beta and Eta. "We are still little kids that bicker over nothing."

"I don't know about nothing," Theta said. "What about that time-"

"Point being," Alpha interrupted, receiving a glare from Theta, "We asked you over here for one thing."

"And that would be?" Grady asked looking suspiciously at the group before him.

"Would you like to join us?" Gamma asked. Grady gaped at them, these Knights that had endured lives as demigods or hunters or both and came through into their second lives to fight for the people they loved. They came back to save them, taking all the criticism from people they once loved because they couldn't fully let everyone know their identities. Yet, they were strong, brave, and powerful. They were everything he wanted to be.

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 15

Characters: Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

AN: Hello, my good people. This is my present to you for being gone for so long. Chapter 16 won't come so fast, but it also won't be months away, sometime in October. Love you!

Chapter 15

¨You have a visitor,¨ Bianca said.

Percy looked up from his table covered in maps. He thought he heard someone knocking, but had pointedly ignored it, hoping they would go away. Apparently, it didn't work. He nodded to Bianca and she stepped back as another girl stepped into his doorway.

¨Thank you B,¨ Artemis said as Bianca curtsied and shut the door. Some things never changed, and even though Bianca now served Percy and then Chaos, she would always have a strong connection to Artemis. Today Artemis had changed her look she was about 18 with long, wavy, brown hair. Her eyes were silver like the moon and her skin was tan, a little darker than Percy's. It seemed she was back to her original self.

"What are you doing here Artemis?" Percy asked, collapsing into one of the chairs around the table.

"I wanted to know how the trip to the underworld went," Artemis said, setting herself gracefully into the chair next to his.

"And Thalia wouldn't tell you?" He asked. Realizing he sounded harsher than he had meant, he amended with, "I'm sorry, there's so much stress with this war, keeping our identities secret-"

"I heard Annabeth found you out," Artemis interrupted.

Laughing at her abruptness, he said, "she always was too smart for her own good."

"She is a daughter of Athena," she pointed out. "They're all too smart for their own good. As is their mother."

"I'd be careful. Athena isn't the most forgiving type. Especially when it's anything competitive that she doesn't have the upper hand in."

"What?" Artemis asked, "you don't think I can handle myself?"

Percy opened his mouth in response and then closed it. He didn't know how to respond. Finally he said, "of course not Artie. I only meant that Athena can be quite cruel in her punishments and I didn't want anything to happen to you. I mean, look at Arachne."

"Percy, you know she won't hurt me. I'm her favorite," she replied softly. The way her voice sounded when spoken softly pulled at Percy, it made him want to listen to her talk all day and night.

"Yes, true," he said huskily.

"So how did the little mission go?" Artemis asked.

Percy explained how the little visit to Hades went while she sat back watching him. He unconsciously waved his arms around when he was telling stories often and with this story there were a lot of gestures he could make. When he was done Artemis just smiled

"So he knows who you are too then?" She finally asked.

"Well yeah, though I'm sure we'll be giving up our identities soon since everyone is blackmailing us and sneaking into our private sessions." He thought back to the way he look over his shoulder slack jawed to see a horrified face staring back at him before she turned and ran out the door.

"And how is the war going?" Artemis asked looking over at the maps.

Percy looked down at the map he'd been studying before she came in. It was a map of the camp and surrounding areas. He also had a map of Manhattan. "We can't find them, though how they can hide Titans is beyond me. I just wish this world could be left alone, I'm sure we have problems on other planets when we get back that we need to handle," he sighed thinking about all the work ahead of him.

"War's changed you. I mean, before you seemed harder. You had a shell around you, but now, now you seem older. More responsible. Although I did hear about that fight with Grady."

"He's a Knight now," Percy said absently. "I don't know. It seems obvious that war changes you, but when you're the sole leader it's different. Plus, you don't know what it's like out there. On the other planets."

"Do the others know of this burden you carry?" Artemis asked gently.

"Wha? No. No. They have no reason to know. I don't need them fussing over me all the time, then I'll be the burden." Percy looked astonished that she should ask something like that."

"Percy," Artemis said gently, "do the others know of this burden you carry with you?"

"What?," he asked looking astonished. "No. No, of course not. Why should they? Then they'd be worrying if me and we'd never defeat anything. No, I'd be a burden on them."

"You don't need to take all of this upon yourself. You've carried the sky upon your shoulders, for gods' sake," she said looking at him with concern. Percy didn't think he'd ever see Artemis looking at a man like that, especially not him.

"Artemis, don't. This, this burden you call it; it distracts me from the past. The hope, pain, love, heartbreak. I'm scared that if others take this burden from me, it'll all come rushing back. How will I handle that?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"How will I handle that?" Percy looked honestly scared. Even though it had only been about 5 months or so since he'd been gone, on the other planet it was 500 years. She could see those years reflected in his eyes as he looked down at her. Even though she was in a body that was about his age, she was shorter than him; she could've been taller, though she liked this form better.

"Percy," she said cutting from her thoughts, " you know you have people who'll help you. Hades, I'll help you, you know that right?" She looked at him pleadingly, trying to show through her eyes how willing she was to help him. That she'd go to Tartarus and back for him.

He looked puzzled by her expression, but she didn't back out of it. "Yes, but I don't understand is why."

"I-"

"Percy, you have another visitor. She seems quite mad too." Bianca ducked back out into the hall as Rachel came into the room. She stopped abruptly upon seeing Artemis and Percy sitting quite close to each other in what seemed an intense conversation.

"Lady Artemis," she nodded. "I'm sorry, but can Percy and I have a moment alone please?" She seemed uncomfortable, but liking upon Percy again, he'd expression hardened.

"We'll finish this talk later," Artemis left wondering how on earth Percy had made this young oracle so mad.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wha-" Percy started, but Rachel walked up to him and pushed her finger sharply into his chest.

"Don't you 'what' me sir. You don't have the right. You showed ANNABETH who you were! Do you know what this has done to her? Have you seen her? How-" Percy cut her off mid rant and gently pushed her hand away so she wasn't stabbing him in his sternum, where he was sure to already have a bruise.

"I," he laughed sarcastically. "I showed her who I was you say. Well, let me tell you something Rachel, I was helping Nico who passed out. I carried him to his cabin. I had Thalia get Will to help me heal Nivo, because gods know I don't have the powers. And when I pulled my hood back to show Will that I wasn't an enemy, someone happened to be outside spying. Someone who thought they had the right to look mortified.

"I made a deal with Chaos. I was never going to come back here. But I had to, Rachel, don't you understand? How could I have let you die? My mom and Paul, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Grover. All of my friends here, my family. Rachel, even through all that's happened, how could I let any of you die?" His voice broke and a tear slipped down his face, but he stood shock still.

Rachel looked at him mouth wide. He realized the capacity of what he said and wiped his tear away and turned back to the table of battle maps. "Never mind. Will you look at this map? I think I know where they are, but-"

Rachel cut him off once again, but this time she had run up and given him a hug hug. He turned in her arms so he could hug her properly back. He was about a head taller than she was and bent down to lean his forehead on top of her head. She squeezed him tightly and then they detached themselves from each other.

"I didn't know," was all she said.

"How could you have? You all thought I was dead," he replied anxiously. He hadn't been sure how she'd react. He thought she'd start screaming again honestly.

"I should've noticed Percy. We've been friends for years. Speaking of, have you talked to Grover recently? He, like everyone, was told you were dead."

"No, there's been so much going on. Dammit!" He yelled punching the table. "How could I forget!"

"Percy?" Bianca stuck her head in. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes B, I just- how's Nico?" He asked diverting her attention from his reddening hand.

"He's fine. Just needed some sleep is all," she said.

"Alright, thank you. I'll be out in a couple minutes." He nodded to her in encouragement when she looked worriedly at his hand, and she closed the door and left.

"Let me see," Rachel said grabbing for his hand. "You shouldn't take on so much responsibility Percy. It's tearing you apart."

He laughed bitterly. "You sound like Artemis."

She looked up at him with a question in her eyes, but asked a different one. "Do you have wraps for this?"

He walked into his bathroom and grabbed the medical equipment. Then, he sat down and let her bandage his hand. "Do you want me to take you to Grover? I've been meaning to pay him a visit too."

"That's very kind, but I think I will go alone. Though you may go first. I have to talk to my Knights." She tied off the wrap and they both stood up. "Let me walk you out," Percy offered.

"Okay," she nodded and Percy led her through the house and to the door. "I'll see you later then?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded and closed the door behind her as she walked off, red curls bouncing on her back.

"Got her to calm down did you?" Bianca asked coming up behind him.

"Wasn't that hard. We need to talk about these Titans. Gather everyone and have them meet in the living room please."

"Yes sir," she said mock saluting, but obeyed and ran off to get the others.

Percy walked into the living room and pressed the button that flipped the table over to show their strategy maps. It glowed with green and blue showing where known enemies and allies stood. There were a group of the enemies a couple miles from the camp, where Percy could only guess their base was. He noticed a green(enemy) dot slipping out of camp and realized it must be Stephen. Ever since Percy had came back thinking of him as a traitor, there had been a green dot that went in and out of camp all day. He knew it was Stephen because they were down one camper on the map.

"What's up Perce?" Charlie asked as the others walked towards him.

"We need a new strategy. I'm tired of being here and there many battles on other planets we need to be fighting," Percy said sternly. He noticed the others looking at each other in concern, but they all came and sat around the table. "Their base is here," Percy said pointing to the group of green dots, and Stephen just left camp and is here." Stephen's dot was only a mile from the base camp.

"So do we know when their next attack is?" Zoë asked.

"Castor is supposed to be watching him right now, but I don't see his light," Lee explained.

"That'll be him there, looks like something's up," said Luke pointing to a blue dot racing towards their cabin.

And something was up. Castor then burst through the door panting. They looked up at him curiously.

"What'd you find?" Percy asked as Silena handed him a glass of water she started filling when she saw the racing dot.

Castor drank the glass of water in one gulp and then said, "They're coming. Tonight."


	17. Chapter 16

Characters: Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

AN: Hey guys, this isn't quite as soon as I had hoped, but it's sooner than some have been right? Plus it's a little shorter, but there's a reason for that as you read. Also you'll need this later: antapokritheí mou sto domátió mou = meet me in my room. I hope you guys enjoy. xoxo

Chapter 16

"Okay Phoebe, Bianca, and Zoë I'm making a portal in a minute that you'll be going through to get the other Knights. Castor are you good?" He nodded and Percy continued, "ok you, Grady, and Luke go to the forest and bring the nature spirits in. Satyrs, nymphs, dryads, any allies you can get.

"Silena and Charlie, go to our weapons room and get it all sorted out on the porch. Ethan, Michael, and Lee; you guys will be getting the Roman campers through another portal that I'll make outside. Everyone ready?" They looked grim, but nodded, "put up your hoods and let's go."

Percy made a portal for the three girls to go through and then walked outside. He made another portal about ten feet from the cabin to the Camp Jupiter. Grady, Luke, and Castor ran past heading to the forest where they split up. Percy went back into the cabin as Silena brought out a stack of arrows, Charlie following with some shuikens.

With Silena and Charlie walking back and forth carrying weapons, Percy set up the camera that had been sitting in the corner of the living room. He tapped a bunch of buttons on the side of the camera in a series of codes and when he seemed satisfied he stepped back. He went onto the porch where he knew Charlie and Silena were waiting for him to tell them their next orders.

"Okay, I want you guys to run and do the same thing to the camp's weapon room. The projector will be up in a minute."

"See! I told you he was doing something productive," cried Silena.

"What? You know what, nevermind. Please go and do that. This will take a while since I have it going so many places."

"Ok," Charlie let out with a laugh. They walked down the steps holding each other's hands. Percy watched them with a sad fondness for a minute then went back into the cabin.

He stepped in the living room and the whole design changed. Now there were no windows. The walls were all white and there was a double staircase leading upstairs that was also white with black carpet. There was a couch and two armchairs. The only other things that weren't white were two side tables, a coffee table, and some succulents that were on the tables.

He snapped his finger and all in front of him live feed was projected on the walls. There were the olympians fighting as always; the gods, mainly minor, on olympus in the courtyard; and of course Hades and Persephone down in the underworld. Next to those were different views of Camp Half- Blood: looking out onto the cabins, in front of the Big House, and by the arena. Lastly, there was one of the Roman camp by Terminus, and one that showed Artemis and Apollo who had just taken down a monster together.

He pulled up his hood then snapped his fingers, turning on the camera. "Hello everybody," he said in a voice he knew would echo throughout all of the locations. Everybody in the videos turned to look at him in surprise. Campers started gathering near the video feed all over camp, even Chiron and Dionysus came out. On their side it would look as if Percy was standing there with a white room behind him. "I've come with important news and I can see that my Knights are in a couple places with you," he looked at the Roman camp to see Michael, Lee, and Ethan coming into the group standing stiffly, waiting for his orders.

"There is a threat to Camp Half- Blood today. The army has plans to attack and we need everyone to get ready for battle. Legions, listen to my Knights they are here to help. Don't be stubborn, we are only to ask a favor of you," he turned off the live feed for Camp Jupiter with a twitch of his fingers.

"Campers, we haven't had much time to train you, and I can only hope it will be enough. I have two Knights sorting the weapons: go there now and get ready for battle. They will be here any minute," he twitched his fingers again and all of the live feed through the camps turned off.

"Now for the gods," he said turning to the remaining screens. The Olympians had stopped fighting and were looking at him with a mix of surprise, anger(Zeus), and excitement(Aphrodite and Artemis).

"What do we have to do with our kids wars? You should know that we aren't to interfere, since you know so much about all of us," Zeus said through clenched teeth.

"I knew enough that you wouldn't keep your mouth shut," Percy snapped his fingers and Zues's lips snapped closed and he struggled to open them, mumbling in surprised anger.

"What did you do!" Hera shrieked jumping from her throne.

"Like you care. Now sit back down or I'll make you," Percy said stonily, and Hera grudgingly walked back to her throne and sat down with a very good poker face. "Good, now listen up. Just because you're not supposed to interfere in your kids lives doesn't mean you don't. I mean, what happened with the promise that the big three weren't to have kids?" Zeus made a muffled protest, Poseidon sat up stiffly, and Hades glared.

"Now, can we be civilized? I'm just going to fix this projector real quick." He walked to the camera and did a series of tapping again. Now the gods could all see each other as well as him. "Better, now we can all hear each other. Technology isn't really my thing thanks to monsters, but add a little enchantment and it's perfect. Anyways, there is a war coming and that is why my Knights and I are here. You know this. You know who the enemies are. Now you will help, unless you want you kids to all die. And I will take the Knights and leave if you wish me to. But then all demigods, descendants, and mortals will die. And I'm sure they'll take over Olympus too. Chaos knows you couldn't win the last battles without Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover, and the seven. Not to mention all the demigods who have laid down their lives for you."

"What do you wish us to do?" Hades asked. Zeus made another muffled protest.

"When I call upon you, you will come. When your kids call upon you, you will come. There shall be no deaths on our side do you hear? I have more Knights on the way-"

"More Knights? You mean there's more of you brats?" Hera asked, granting her lips to snap shut with a snap of Percy's fingers.

"Do _not_ insult my Knights. Most of them have taken enough of your shisct and don't need anymore of it. I know I don't deserve it, but I'm here for business so I don't care," Percy snapped at her. "Do you agree to my terms?" He asked looking around at all of the gods.

There were a lot of nods, though many of the gods glared at him. Some seemed amused, especially the minor gods, at how he could control the king and queen so easily.

"Good, now prepare for battle," he said snapping his fingers. The camera switched off and the video feeds turned off too. He took off his cape and placed it on the back of a chair. He made another portal to his home planet.

"We're ready," Phoebe said. It seemed as if she had just gotten to the area they had agreed to meet at for portaling with the other Knights.

"Alright give me a couple minutes, I want all of you to be prepared for battle, we don't know when they're coming back. Also, grab Stephen and hold him prisoner on sight; not too much damage," he said and made a portal for them. "I'll be over soon," he said retreating as the Knights went through the portal into the cabin.

He ran through the streets to Chaos' office building. This was where she lived and worked from, he had a room here too, from before she gave him the Knights. Sometimes he would still come and sleep there, mainly before and after battles. Being close to Chaos gave him a sense of calm and he was always restless before and after battles. He ran up the stairs of the building ignoring the elevator. "Chaos?" He opened the door, but the room was empty except for a note.

antapokritheí mou sto domátió mou ~ Chaos

He smiled to himself and ran out of the room up two more flights of stairs and then walked to her room catching his breath. He knocked on the door while pushing it open, "Chaos?"

"Yes, Percy," she said. She was sitting on her bed with papers strewn all about.

"What are you doing?" He asked moving some aside so he could sit next to her on the bed.

"Paperwork. Looking at different wars, requests for help. You never know which are real or which side is truly good unless you're there yourself," she said. "Look here, this one is on P435, apparently the natives there are in a war with some big slimy creatures who also claim to be natives. What am I to do with this?" She furrowed her eyebrows in a cute way she always did when she was working.

Percy put his hand over hers lowering the paper back onto the bed. "Listen," he said gathering the papers together organizing them in the way he knew she wanted them to be. "Put this down for now. I'm going into battle today, and I was hoping to get away from it all for a little bit." He set the papers on the bedside table and turned back to her.

She scooted over on the bed so there was enough room on the bed for him too and they both laid down. They lay there, holding hands, and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

Shadow Knights: Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon

New Shadow Knights: Grady- Zeta, Taiyō Akuma- Lambda, Celeste Tygrim- Mu, Amelia Zamperini- Nu, Jem- Omicron, Isabel Glass- Rho, Clary- Sigma, Esther Rothwell- Upsilon, Oliver Chang- Koppa, Alexia- Pi, Rose Griffin- Phi, Nick Lacerda- Chi, Kevin Lee- Tau, Anastasia Vera- Sampi, Oliver Kings- Vau, Selia- Xi

AN: This chapter you get to meet new Knights! Yay you! This means a special shoutout to: several guests, Zammy987, ChaosAlpha5, and finally Child of Thanatos for 6 OCs. The rest are mine, because I couldn't ask anyone else for more characters in time. I hope these certain guests reveal themselves to me so I can give them a proper thank you, even if it's not a shoutout. xoxo

Chapter 17

Percy woke up a couple hours later and Chaos was still asleep beside him. They were holding hands still too. He gently removed his hand and kissed her on the forehead before getting out of bed. She woke enough to smile at him as he slipped silently out of her bedroom.

Entering the hallway, he made a portal into his room in his cabin on earth. Stepping into his room he checked the time and saw only a couple minutes had past. He smiled to himself thanking Chaos for the time working differently there as he got changed into a stretchy t- shirt and flexible pants. He put on a pair of combat boots, lacing them up tight so he couldn't roll his ankle in battle. He grabbed his sword and walked into the living room.

"Percy," Clary came up to him as soon as he entered the room and embraced him in a hug. She was a daughter of Demeter, all of his Knights were from this planet. "It's nice to see you again."

"Clary, I saw you a couple minutes ago when I made you guys a portal," Percy said exasperatedly, but still squeezed her back.

"That doesn't count," Amelia said, and she too gave him a hug. She was a daughter of Erebus and was dating Celeste, daughter of Hecate, who came and gave him a hug next. "You didn't even say hi," she fake pouted.

Percy ruffled her hair as she protested and backed away. She went and sat down on the couch, he gathered she wouldn't talk much for the rest of the time until greetings were over. He didn't actually offend her, she just didn't talk much.

"Aye Percy, why are these demigods always messing up shisct on this planet?" Kevin asked. He was a child of Nyx and also didn't talk much, he seemed to be sitting as far as possible from the hunters. Percy had gotten him to open up a couple times and he was an amazing guy, he just had a rough past.

"I don't know Kevin, but at least there's people like us here to fix it. Hey Jem!" Percy said as he sighted the tall, skinny boy with silver hair and eyes and pale skin. He walked over and hugged Jem. "Okay, I know I haven't greeted all of you, but there's a lot to do. First rule while we're here; everyone must always wear a cape and hood when they leave this cabin until after the battle. I talked with Chaos a couple days ago and we'll be showing who we are to everyone, unless you personally wish not to.

"Also, please don't get into fights with the campers, hunters, or legions. It'll only make them trust us less, and that'd be bad since we're going to battle with them right now. Right, now if you don't have a weapon I imagine there are some out on the porch still, I'll be back. Just grabbing a couple things from my room." With that Percy turned around and went to his room. He grabbed his bow and arrows from the closet and strung them to his back. His quiver was quite like Artemis's and Apollo's, what with the never emptying spell, except his was black.

Knock knock.

"Yes? Come in then," he answered walking over to the maps. The green dots were gathering on the highway, some coming in from the city. He grabbed some daggers that were laying next to it and stuck them in his belt next to the water bottles.

"Percy," it was Jem.

"Yeah Jem?" Percy asked looking up from the maps.

Jem reached behind his head and ruffled his silvery hair. "Um, see I've been hearing some rumors. I was just wondering.. did Tessa join the hunters?"

Percy froze, "Tessa?" He asked. Of course he knew who she was, Jem had mentioned her on several occasions as the girl who was in love with his best friend, yet he himself was in love with. His best friend, William, had died on a quest though. "I haven't talked to her. I don't even know what she looks like."

"Alright. Thanks anyways," he turned to go with a broken look in his eyes.

"Wait." Percy sighed. "Show me a picture of her or give me a description." He said and Jem turned back, a little gleam in his eyes.

"Does this work?" He pulled out his phone and showed Percy a picture of a beautiful brown haired, gray eyed girl. She was most obviously a child of Athena, with the grey eyes and book open in her lap. She seemed to have been interrupted whilst reading, but seeing the person made her smile. Her smile was one you wouldn't forget too, Percy immediately remembered her.

"Perfectly," Percy said smiling. "I'll be right back." Jem started stuttering, but Percy whipped his cape around his shoulders, snapping the hood up and disappeared.

Really he had only gone a couple yards away though. Transporting wasn't hard once you knew how to. He was standing outside of the Athena cabin; he used to come here so much, he thought. Almost everyday, he could walk in easily and comfortably, but now he was most uncomfortable as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

Malcolm, Annabeth's half- brother, opened the door looking at Percy with a mix of confusion and surprise. "Yes?"

"Hi Malcolm, is Tessa in?" Percy asked, trying to use his sweetest voice possible.

Malcolm made a weird face but stepped aside and let Percy in. It seemed as if everyone had listened and they were preparing for battle; running around gathering maps, getting daggers, swords, bows, and arrows. Percy spotted Tessa immediately. She was standing with Annabeth, looking over a map. "Tessa," he said.

Annabeth and Tessa looked up right away, Annabeth looked like she was in shock and Tessa was just confused. "Yes, Omega?"

"There's someone who wants to see you in my cabin," Percy said.

"But the maps, we're preparing for a war," Tessa looked torn with curiosity and dedication.

"Oh, never mind that. Annabeth will take good care of the battle strategies. Won't you Wise Girl?" Percy asked looking down at her.

Everybody in the room had been listening in and they froze when he called her that. Malcolm started walking over, but Annabeth held up a hand. "Now don't be cruel Omega. Of course I can do this. Tessa, go with him, get him out of here."

Percy grabbed Tessa's hands and she about to pull them away, but he had already transported them to his room.

"Your room? Why on earth are we in your room?" Tessa demanded. She was glaring at Percy, but he stepped aside to reveal Jem. The bloke still had his hood on though, he was standing there in shock.

Percy pulled Jem's hood down, a thing only other Knights could do, and then stepped out of the room.

•••••

Tessa took a step back, mouth gaping. "J- Jem?" She asked.

"Hi Tessa," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's been a while."

"Been a while!" She screamed, Jem winced. "It's been three years! Where have you been? How did you come to be a knight? Why come back now?" She sank to the floor on her knees.

Jem went on his knees in front of her. "Tessa I'm sorry. I couldn't stay, not after Will died. I had to get away, Percy found me and asked me to join."

Tessa looked into Jem's eyes sadly. "I lost him too Jem. And then I lost you. I lost my two best friends and best loves all at once, one by death, and the other to some unknown force which happens to be the Knights."

"I'm sorry Tessa. You know I never wanted to hurt you." Jem sighed he had never been good with words.

"I can't lose you again Jem," Tessa said quietly, surprising Jem.

"But-" he didn't know what to say.

Tessa scooted closer to him and kissed him. He sat shocked for a minute before springing to action. He tangled one of his hands in her hair while the other pulled her more towards him by the lower back. He stood up pulling her with him. She looped her arms around his neck clinging to him. It was a hot kiss, one that told them they never wanted to lose each other and they never would. Never again.

There was a knock on the door and they sprang apart. Tessa fixed her hair while Jem went to the door sliding his hand through his tangles. He opened the door to see Percy smirking.

"So you guys made out, I mean up," he said laughing. Jem and Tessa blushed fiercely and Percy waved his hand in a gesture for them to follow him. He walked down the hall and took a left stopping in front of a plain white door. The name placard read Carstairs. "I need my room because it has battle plans in it and I have some meetings today, but this is your room. Feel free to stay as long as you wish Tessa." He bowed slightly and walked off.

"He's so dramatic," Jem said opening the door then closing it behind them. He went to the middle of the room and closed his eyes. He envisioned his old room with a plain 4 poster bed with a chest at the end and a small side table. A music stand and his violin next to it and finally the bookshelf. "You don't have to stay-"

Tessa locked the door and walked over to him putting her finger to his lips. "Sh," she said. "You talk too much," she pulled her jacket off. "Shall we continue?"

Jem took the jacket and threw it in the closet before grabbing her waist and pulling her into another deep kiss.

•••••

Percy walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed. Almost immediately there was a knock on his door. He got up and opened the door. Leaning against the doorframe was Clary.

"Exhausted?" She asked.

"Most definitely," he said. "But there's a war on its way and I have to win it. I took a nap already back at Chaos.'"

"You two are a thing?" She asked raising both eyebrows. She couldn't raise only one and she hated it.

"No. We're only friends, but it's nice to have have someone there to wake up with. To be able to sleep with someone, but all you do is sleep and neither expects more." Percy explained. "Plus she can bend time between her planet and earth and I love taking a nap before battle."

"Sounds amazing. Can I have a look at the map?" She asked walking over to the table.

"Of course." He walked over and put the map of the camp next to the map with the dots. The green dots were getting a lot closer now and a wave of cold washed over him. He knew it was what most people called the cold of battle, the numbness you got in a fight, the way everything seemed to be in slow motion. "We need to leave. Now."

Clary looked up and nodded. Percy rolled up the map of dots and followed her out of the room. "Go get ready. Tell everybody to meet in the living room in 5 minutes." He turned left while she went right. Every door he passed he knocked on relating the same message: 'Battle ready, living room, 5 minutes." He even knocked on Jem's door, feeling bad about timing, but knowing it was necessary.

Finally he headed back down the halls to the living room holding his maps under his arm and having his weapons strapped on. When everyone arrived he nodded his head and they all fell silent. "At one point, I lead an army of people into battle saying 'Greeks, let's, um, fight stuff.' But I am a new person I've had more and different training and I've been in many more battles and so have all of you. Tonight we stand in unity. We stand with Romans and Greeks and those in between. We will win this war, and we will save Camp Half- Blood because that is our job. We have protected hundreds of planets before so we can protect one little camp. Let's do this!"

He led everyone out to the tent the Athena cabin had set up for battle strategists. He waved his hands in different motions sending people places, having Luke, Zoë, Jem, and Tessa come in with him. "I have something you'll need."

Annabeth and Malcolm looked up from their maps as he walked in with his group. "Why would we need your help?" Annabeth asked angrily.

"Because I have a map that shows where all of the enemies are and where all of the allies are. Thought you might want to use that. But, hey, I could keep it to myself and take off with my Knights to leave you all defenseless."

Tessa looked at Jem worriedly and he gave a quick shake of his head. "You would do that? After all this time you spent protecting us?" Malcolm asked.

"You're an assignment. I have few friends here. I would take them too and leave, though besides those I walked in with, nobody in here has been much a friend to me for many many years and I could leave all of you here." Percy shrugged. "It's up to you," he said holding the maps out.

Annabeth took them grudgingly after Malcolm gave her a small bump with his shoulder. "Fine." She said through gritted teeth.

She laid the maps out. "So how does it work. Who's who?"

Percy smirked. "Blue are allies, green are enemies. Very simple. I was thinking that they'll come through there," he pointed at the strawberry fields, "and there." He pointed at the gate to get into Camp Half Blood in the forest. "Of course, they'll all have free access to the camp since there's a demigod leading them."

"And who would that be?" Annabeth asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Percy asked and looked back down at the map. "Now, I was thinking we have the archers in these trees here and on the roofs of the buildings. You guys should really get some archer towers. You could've used them in the last war too." Malcolm wrote it down and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Alpha?"

"Right, so then we have to lay traps here," he pointed at the beginning and ending of the strawberry fields and forest, "but we'll have to make that fast. Seems like we have about ten minutes before they arrive. I need some Hermes and Hephaestus kids to accompany me."

"Take as many as you need. I have a feeling you know you're way around the camp." Malcolm said.

Luke nodded and ran out of the room. Percy looked to Jem next. "The next row will be of legions and campers. They'll be good with long distance fighting and long swords. I'll be with them." He touched his bow and grabbed Tessa around the waist. He kissed her slowly while everyone looked away before also running out.

"Beta will be next. Leading the short swords and daggers. Anyone who wants to be on the second line really. I'll be leading the front line. I'll be taking volunteers and I know most will be Knights even though demigods love a good sacrificial death. Much honor in that and all. You two stay back here let us know if anything changes. Use this," he put a seashell on the table, "if there's an emergency. First mess up and I'm trading you two out for Knights. Get to work." He left the tent leaving a gaping Annabeth and wide-eyed Malcolm. Tessa shook her head then turned to the other two.

Zoë hurried alongside him. "I'm getting Bianca to gather the front line while you talk to the gods. Is there anything else you need?"

"No that'll be all. Thank you." He said stopping. She stopped too. "Really. I can't thank you more for being a part of my team."

"You know I'm here for you. You're the man with the most honor that I've ever seen throughout my centuries and there's only one other I'd fight with."

Percy gave her a hug. "Artemis. I know that she's going to be at the council. I also know she's going going to be a supporter of us and one who fights alongside us. I can only hope we all get out alive tonight. I'll see you soon." He squeezed her then let her go, turning around to make a portal. He look back over his shoulder to see Zoë running up to Bianca whispering quickly into ear and they both took off at a run in different directions.

Percy turned back around, made the portal, and stepped through to the Council Room. The gods were fighting as usual and Percy rolled his eyes.

He stepped forward into the light, clearing his throat. "Excuse me."

The gods went quiet and turned to look at him. As usual, Zeus was the first to speak, face turning red with anger. "What could it possibly be that you would have to come here, unannounced, and interrupt our council?"

Percy shrugged and started slowly pacing the length of the room, "oh you know, just the fact that there's a war descending upon Camp Half- Blood. Or how one of the demigods is leading it so they can let anyone and everyone in. Or maybe the fact that Ouranos, Nyx, and Tartarus are opposing us in battle. Ooh it might be how not only are we about to fight Titans, but also other various species of monsters. Not to mention how I already got karpoi and earthborn to leave and come to aid when we need it so long as I call. Hmm," Percy rubbed his chin then started pacing the room. "I don't know. Did any of that sound important? Maybe not. Maybe I should just take my Knights and go." Percy shrugged and turned, making to walk out of the room.

"Good riddance," Zeus said.

"Stop," Athena called.

Percy smirked and stopped without turning around. He could almost feel Zeus' glare on his back.

"What are you doing?" Zeus asked.

"Believe it or not, we need his help. Look at the progress they've already made with our kids. If there's going to be an attack soon-" Athena was strictly cut off.

"Actually," Percy drawled, turning to face them again. "There's an attack right now. The monsters will be here in about," he pretended to check his watch, "I'd say about 5 minutes. Most likely less."

"Then why are you here? Why aren't you fighting. Isn't that what you're here for. If our kids so desperately need your help," queue a glare at Athena from Zeus. "Then you should be down there helping them."

"No." Percy said.

"No?" Hephaestus asked.

"No." Percy confirmed. "I'm not your slave. I am not here just so you can boss me around. I'm done with those days. Tonight we are going to kill off this army. Tonight we will show our faces. Tonight we will be gone. Tonight you will lose us all. And we won't be back for a while. We are done with being pushed around. We are done with being sent on useless quests. We are done seeing the way you treat those we love and everyone else. We are done with you. We have loved you, gotten to know you, been betrayed by you. But no more. Now you will aid us when needed in this battle and then stay at the camp after the battle. And there will be NO objections," he added as Zeus opened his mouth. "Get your weapons and go talk to the strategists. I'm guessing some of your kids have already been kicked out of the tent," he mentioned to Athena. He turned back around and made a portal. "And if you aren't there in 2 minutes," he said over his shoulder," then I'm taking my Knights with me and all of your kids will die." He stepped through the portal into the strategist's tent. The first thing he noticed was that the green dots were here. Second, Annabeth had been kicked out. He sighed and left the tent at a run heading towards the battle.


	19. Chapter 18

Shadow Knights: Percy Jackson- Omega, Luke Castellan- Alpha, Zoë- Beta, Bianca di Angelo -Theta, Phoebe-Eta, Charles Beckendorf- Delta, Silena Beauregard - Gamma, Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Castor- Kappa, Lee Fletcher- Zeta, Michael Yew-Epsilon, Grady- Seraphim, Taiyō Akuma- Lambda, Celeste Tygrim- Mu, Amelia Zamperini- Nu, Jem- Omicron, Isabel Glass- Rho, Clary- Sigma, Esther Rothwell- Upsilon, Oliver Chang- Koppa, Alexia- Pi, Rose Griffin- Phi, Nick Lacerda- Chi, Kevin Lee- Tau, Anastasia Vera- Sampi, Oliver Kings- Vau, Selia- Xi

AN: Hey everyone, I know that this chapter is long long overdue, but I couldn't bring myself to write the next chapter between being busy and not having the proper motivation. I didn't want to write something that didn't have my full energy poured into it. I'm about to start in college so there will probably be only 2-3 chapters coming up, including this one. I hope you like it and I sincerely apologize for the long wait I've put you through. Enjoy :)

Chapter 18

Percy arrived at the front lines where the two armies were at a standstill. He took up position in front of his army, scanning both armies, and noticed that Grady was to his right. "As a new Knight, you need a name."

"It seems the Greek alphabet is taken though," he responded, glancing between Percy and the army.

"Yes, I've noticed that too. That's why I chose a Latin name for you." Percy watched the army in front of him calculating the odds. "Your name will be Seraphim, meaning to burn."

Grady glanced at him again, "why?"

"Because. Today, you will burn through this army and you will come out as a Shadow Knight. We will win this war and finally be known for who we are and what we can do here. The gods won't dampen our powers and who we are because we will victor here and now. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he responded, pulling out his twin swords.

"Good," Percy smirked as the sky opened up above them and the gods poured out in their full battle armor and war chariots. The sight was almost exactly the same as it was in the Battle of Manhattan. The gods now lined up between the campers, soldiers, and Knights in the first line of defense.

Percy pulled out his sword and the other army charged. Time slowed down as the two armies clashed. Percy stabbed, slashed, parried, and repeated with the next monster. They were rapidly pushing back the monsters immediately. The archers sent arrow after arrow into their forces taking down monsters with a steady rate. The gods sent fire, water, lightning, and more into the opposing army quickly diminishing their numbers. Percy found himself in a clearing with Kronos on the opposite side.

"Remind me next time to not make underlings take down opposing forces." Kronos said raising his scythe.

"Only if you remind me next time to make sure that my enemies stop coming back," Percy replied uncapping his water bottles at his side.

"You don't like seeing me again Perseus?" Kronos asked.

"I find your face is not very appealing and neither is your voice. It scratches at my eardrums."

Kronos growled and launched himself at Percy. Percy parried his attack and sliced his undefended right ribcage. Ichor spilled steadily onto Percy's blade and down Kronos' side.

"How is this happening?" He exclaimed, jumping back from Percy.

"I'm the second most powerful being in the universe, did you think you would win against me?" Percy advanced on Kronos, knocked his feet out from under him, and put his sword at his throat. "This is for all the pain and sorrow you've put me and my loved ones through." He raised his sword and cut down swiftly on Kronos' elbow. Kronos screamed wildly. "And this is so you won't return for a very, very long time." He raised his sword again and brought it down upon Kronos' throat, cutting off his screams.

Kevin strolled into the strategy tent with his hands in his cape's pockets. All the capes looked similar but were fitted to the wearer. Malcolm looked up at him and tilted his head in question. "I'm Annabeth's replacement. More knowledgeable replacement." He looked over at Tessa and nodded a greeting to her, and she smiled back, having known who he was from when he'd been at camp and having seen him at his cabin.

"There's not much we can do at this point unless you know of other allies we can call on." Malcom stated looking back at the map where the green dots were rapidly decreasing.

"I do in fact." Kevin said and Malcom's head snapped up. Kevin threw a drachma into the homemade mist maker and called on Chaos.

"Yes?" Chaos asked, looking around the tent.

"I would like to ask a favor milady." Kevin stated bowing his head.

"And what would that be Tau?"

"A portal to Alaska to call on allies please."

"You'll find one outside the tent. Good luck Knight." Chaos said before disappearing.

Malcom gaped at Kevin as he turned back to him and Tessa. "Shall we?" He gestured towards the tent flap.

"You want us to go to Alaska?!" Malcom yelled.

"No I wanted you to go to Hawaii." Kevin rolled his eyes and left the tent. Tessa and Malcom joined him after a second.

They went through the portal and found themselves in a field with a huge pile schist in the middle. Kevin whistled and the grasses stirred. Malcom looked around nervously as he pulled out a dagger and Tessa took an involuntary step towards Kevin.

A karpoi appeared out of the tall grasses and stepped towards the group of demigods. "Hello Knight, what may I do for you and the two demigods accompanying you?"

"I've come to call upon the favor you owe the Knights from when Omega spared you and gave you portals here." Kevin responded.

More karpoi were popping up out of the grasses and were gathering in a circle around the group. "Will we get free transport back here when the war is over?" The first karpoi asked.

"If that is what you wish, yes." Kevin agreed.

"Then we will come with the earthborn as promised." The karpoi agreed and he whistled to his companions who disappeared and reappeared with the earthborn. The leading karpoi nodded to Kevin who turned back to the portal and walked back into camp leading a third army to join the party.

Phoebe traveled quickly through the forest, sometimes running on the ground, other times leaping from tree to tree. Whenever she came upon a monster she shot them down or sliced them apart in a matter of seconds.

As she began to reach the end of the forest, she was met with more and more monsters until she found a group of them all surrounding Stephen.

"Afraid you can't protect yourself?" She asked him through his barrier which included the Nemean lion, Orthrus, and a griffin.

Stephen lept up from a rock he'd been lounging on, "there's no way you of all people could beat me."

"Why such little faith in me?" She asked glaring at him.

"Because. You're a girl. You're no- Aghhhh! How dare you!" He screamed at her for their was now a dagger embedded in his right thigh.

"Say one more sexist remark. I have more daggers where that came from." She dared him, pulling another out of her belt.

Instead Stephen gave a sharp whistle and the monsters charged at Phoebe. She cut them all down in a manner of two minutes, granted that it was a fight of one versus eight. Not quite fair on their part.

Stephen stumbled back from her loosing his balance and tripping onto the floor. Phoebe walked up to him and placed a boot on his chest before sending a Morse code message to Percy through a magically enchanted device he had had installed in the Knight's cloaks. Within a couple seconds a portal appeared next to her so she picked up Stephen who was struggling ineffectively against her as they walked through the portal into camp.

She took him to the infirmary where she put mortal handcuffs tying him to a bed while a camper came running up to them.

"What happened?" The camper shouted as she went to tend to Stephen's leg, grabbing supplies from a bedside cabinet.

"He got a scratch." Phoebe said and turned away from the nurse sending more messages to Percy.

"A scratch! You threw a knife into my thigh!" Stephen cried out.

"It's a dagger. And don't think you have a right to talk to me. 'Cause you don't." Phoebe turned to the nurse. "I will be guarding this prisoner as you tend to his injury. At no point in time is he to be set free." The camper's eyes widened but she glanced at the dagger and nodded to Phoebe, then set to taking the dagger out.

Nico summoned more skeletons to fight the opposing army. He had worked on this skill making it so the skeletons couldn't be cut down as easily as they now could put themselves back together before going back into battle until he didn't need them anymore or was too tired to manage them. He had already summoned two groups before this one and he was barely winded. He silently thanked Percy and Will for making him sleep plenty in the past 48 hours, giving him the energy he needed for this battle. He looked around the field and forest where the battle was taking place. He could see Jason and Piper slashing through monsters as a team; Reyna had her two dogs attacking each monster that came her way, and those that passed the dogs she cut down with a system of well placed slices, her hair in its traditional braid; Percy was manipulating water to travel through the crowd to drown random victims of his choosing, with Leo at his side manipulating fire to burn victims in the same random but calculated pace; Hazel was manipulating the mist confusing groups of monsters as Frank stood next to her shooting them down until he ran out of arrows, where he transformed into animals and attacked them one by one in various forms; Annabeth was popping in and out of the battle only leaving dead bodies in her wake using her baseball cap to keep hidden; Thalia was with her hunters and some of the old hunters turned Shadow Knights taking monsters out with wave after wave of arrows; Grover led an army of satyrs and children of Demeter playing his reeds and manipulating the plants to decrease the numbers of the opposing army; Will was running in and out of the fray with other children of Apollo grabbing the wounded and getting them to safety; and here came karpoi and earthborn from inside the camp charging at the opposing army with excited battle cries.

His next wave of skeletons charged into the fight and he spotted his father wearing his helm and cape taking out enemy after enemy with waves of darkness, death, and fear. Apollo charged in screaming haikus and cursing the monsters with plagues and diseases while Artemis joined her hunters and sent a pack of wolves upon the army. Poseidon and Hephaestus went to stand with their sons, Percy's identity being quite clear with his powers at work; they were a team of fire and water, burning and drowning, leaving a path of death and destruction in their power's wake. Athena joined Annabeth in cutting down enemy after enemy not letting any pass. Hecate joined Hazel in manipulating the mist and Ares joined Frank in killing the confused. Aphrodite flew around on her cloud but this time was spilling vials of poison disguised as perfume onto the monsters when they tried sneaking up on Piper and Jason rather than throwing flower petals and shouting encouragement.

Within five minutes the army was gone, quickly defeated, even the titans and primordials. Nico sent his skeletons to rest in the earth and the karpoi and earthborn were given a portal. Everyone joined in together with cheering over their victory and helping the wounded to the infirmary.

Will rushed about the infirmary helping as he went instructing where needed or taking action if it wasn't getting done correctly. The infirmary was just about spilling outside with wounded and there were healers running to and fro.

"Will!"

Will spun around to see his father entering the tent. "Apollo," he said quickly bowing his head. Some of the healers stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange.

"What can I do to help?" Apollo asked.

"H-help?" Will stuttered, gaping at his father.

"Yes, I can tell the tent is overfull with patients I wish to help with my extraordinary healing powers but I don't want to intrude on your space." Apollo replied looking around the tent.

"Yes, of course!" Will said quickly so as to recruit his dad before he changed his mind. "The camper over there needs a proper cast for his leg but I need to help this patient with sewing this gash together." He said motioning at a bed down the aisle and then the one he was standing in front of.

"I will do all I can," Apollo said nodding to Will before heading to the first bed he had motioned to. Will shook his head to clear his thoughts and then went about preparing for the minor surgery he was about to perform.

"Omega, may I have a word?" Poseidon asked a couple days later, walking over to the small group of Shadow Knights where Percy was talking to the others about what their next step was.

"Yeah sure," he said looking over to him. He looked back at his group and said, "we'll finish this discussion later when we have everyone together. Go and tend to any last wounds whether their yours or someone else's." The group disbanded and Percy turned back to his father.

Poseidon pulled Percy into a hug and Percy was stiff, but relaxed and hugged his dad back. "I thought I'd never see you again." Poseidon said.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of you'll find." Percy laughed a bit.

"I see that. You turn down becoming a god just to become the second most powerful being in the universe?" Poseidon asked.

"That was unplanned and unexpected and you know it," Percy frowned.

Poseidon chuckled. "I'm only teasing son. I'm just glad you're safe and..." he looked towards the departing Knights, "happy," he finished.

"I have my friends back, my mom is safe and happy, my friends as well, there's not much more I could wish for." Percy replied looking around the camp.

"What else could you wish for?" Poseidon asked.

Percy thought for a bit but the answer came so suddenly and clearly he was shocked it didn't come right away. "I haven't seen Tyson yet. Can you have him brought to camp by tonight?"

"Of course!" Poseidon exclaimed. "He'll be ever so happy to see you!"

"Thank you. I must go for now. I have a meeting with my Knights." Percy said turning away towards his cabin.

"Will I see you again before you go back?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes." Percy said as he continued walking away.

Percy walked into the cabin and closed his eyes. He imagined a great conference room with a table big enough to fit all of his Shadow Knights. He then sent out a Morse code to them all to come back to the cabin immediately, no excuses allowed, as the room changed and shifted. He went and sat at the head of the table as his Knights began to enter and fill in all the seats, even Grady.

As the last of the Knights entered and sat down Percy spoke up. "Thank you for coming so quickly. We must now discuss our next move as the Shadow Knights."

"We're not just gonna go home, are we?" Rose asked quietly.

"No, we said we would reveal our identities so we must do that. Though if you wish to keep your identity hidden that will be okay but I ask that you still stand with us during the unveiling. How many wish to remain hidden?"

Several hands went up around the table.

"That's perfectly fine. You all agree to my terms yes?" Cue the raised hands were lowered and nods replaced them.

"Awesome. Does anyone object to doing the unveiling tonight? That way those who wish so can go back to Omorfiá as soon as possible and those who wish it can stay for two more nights, before we head back to learn of our next mission."

"Sorry about the subject change, but what are we going to do with Stephen?" Luke asked.

"We're going to take him back to Omorfiá and hold him in the jail." Percy said matter of factly. "Back to the unveiling. Any objections or questions?"

"Can we not unveil ourselves to everyone but show our identities to only certain people before or after the fact?" Amelia asked tilting her head.

"Of course," Percy nodded. "Anything else? No? Okay. We'll all gather at seven, so in two hours."

"Where at Seaweed Brain?" Zoë asked.

"Right. We'll meet at the amphitheater. You may go unveil your identity privately, or rest, or do whatever now. Just make it there by or before seven." Percy stood up and everyone else followed in suit before dispersing.

Jason and Piper were resting outside the infirmary with a big group of campers that were already tended to when a projection of one of the Shadow Knights appeared before them.

"Hello campers, legions, gods, satrys, and all others who helped us victor in this war," he started. Jason looked at Piper with raised eyebrows and she shrugged showing she, too, didn't know who this was or what it was about.

"I am calling a mandatory meeting in the amphitheater and I need everyone who can walk there to come. There will be a projection like this into the infirmary for those who have the excuse to not come. Be there and seated in five minutes." With that the protection disappeared and the campers around them started pushing themselves up and walking towards the amphitheater.

"Who are these people?" Piper asked.

"You'll be surprised," Nico said walking up to them. Piper jumped up and tackled him in a hug. Nico laughed, hugging her back. "It hasn't been that long Pipes."

"It's been long enough to permit hugs," Jason smiled standing up as well and hugging Nico.

"Fair enough." Nico shrugged.

"Wait. Do you know who the Knights are?" Piper asked Nico remembering his statement when he'd walked up.

"Yeah, and you'll know too by the end of this meeting. Let's start walking. You're going to want front row seats." Nico said and they started down the path.

A little ways down they were greeted by Hazel and Frank and farther down Thalia and Reyna. Grover and Juniper met them at the doors and Nico and Calypso waved them over where they had saved a row of seats. The Shadow Knights were lining up on stage arriving with the rest of the camp in groups of Knights or with campers or legions.

As the last person found a seat the Shadow Knight from the earlier projection stepped forward. "Thank you for gathering so quickly."

"Not that we had much choice," Reyna muttered and Piper giggled.

"I know many of you are only just learning who we are so allow me to explain again," the Shadow Knight continued. "We are Shadow Knights who serve under Chaos. We travel the universe protecting planets and stopping wars. We are gathered on this stage tonight to show you our true identities." Piper raised her eyebrows at Nico, but he just motioned for her to pay attention. "There are some of us who do not want to give up our identities, and they won't be taking any bs from you guys about it. You will respect my Knight's decisions on whether or not they wish to show you who they are." Most of the Knights walked forward to stand in a line with the leader while a group stayed back. The leader looked to his line of Knights and asked them something to which they all nodded before they all threw back their hoods. Piper jumped out of her seat.


	20. Chapter 19

Unveiled Shadow Knights: Ethan Nakamura- Iota, Taiyō Akuma- Lambda, Isabel Glass- Rho, Oliver Chang- Koppa, Rose Griffin- Phi, Kevin Lee- Tau, Anastasia Vera- Sampi, Oliver Kings- Vau

AN: _I'm sorry, I truly am, about the last cliff hanger. This shall be the last chapter in the book sadly. Thanks for pushing through the ups and downs with me, or if you're a new reader or a future new reader, thank you for pushing through all the mistakes I've made. This is my first ever completed book, though if you went through my bookshelf you'd find half a dozen half finished books and a miniature journal of story ideas. Anyways, I'm really glad that y'all really liked the last chapter. Thank you for all the past, present, and future support, and this includes the criticism. I hope you like this chapter as well as the last one. Sorry it's shorter. Enjoy :)_

"Are you sure?" Percy asked his line of Knights who had stepped forward to unveil their identities. When all he received was nods, he nodded back. "Together we shall conquer." He closed his eyes, reached up, and pulled his hood back, his Knights following suit.

He heard gasps and shouts and running footsteps but kept his eyes closed. Until arms wrapped around him and he opened his eyes to find Piper clinging to him like a monkey. He tightly hugged her back not letting go till she loosened her hold. At which point she backed up and he went to smile at her but she came forward again and started pounding on his chest.

Luke ran over and pulled her off him while Jason ran up on stage. Percy looked at her with wide eyes because now she was slack in Luke's arms and crying. Jason came in front of her and glared at Luke, who let her go immediately. Jason grabbed her in an embrace whispering sweet nothings while rubbing her back. Hazel and Frank came onto the stage too and came and gave Percy tearful hugs.

When they backed up, Percy made eye contact with Grover who was still stuck in his seat, in shock, Nico and juniper trying to get him up. Leo and Calypso joined the group on stage, as did Thalia and Reyna, but they all stayed back as Grover finally stood up. He started walking towards the stage, but Percy was faster. He crossed the rest of the stage and hopped down meeting Grover. A tear slid down Grover's cheek and Percy pulled him into a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Grover told him.

"You're never getting rid of me," Percy responded. They pulled apart and studied each other for the time they'd been apart. "You're horns are bigger."

Grover laughed a bit. "I can't wear my beanie anymore."

Percy threw his head back and laughed and Juniper came up and gave Percy a hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't let you guys know I was safe."

"What kind of friend goes and becomes the second most powerful being in the universe and leaves behind only a note saying he " _can't do this anymore._ " Grover asks punching Percy lightly in the arm.

"One who has kelp for brains," Luke said coming to stand next to Percy.

"Luke!" Grover bleated as he jumped and gave him a hug.

Luke laughed and hugged his old friend back. Reyna walked up and pulled Percy into a bone crushing hug pinning his arms.

"Can't... breath," he wheezed.

She let go of him and smiled viciously, "you deserve it. You made us think you were dead. For _five_ years Percy!" Tears started rolling down her face and Percy pulled her into another hug, this one more comforting. She sniffed and wiped at her nose before hugging him back.

"I promise I'll never do it again," he whispered.

"You won't get the chance to. Next time you'll be really dead," Nico said walking up to the group. The rest of Percy's friends joined him, and he gave Piper another hug.

"I'm going to have to leave, but I have two more days here." Percy said ignoring Nico.

"You'll come visit us though.. right?" Hazel asked.

"On our breaks between missions." Luke said, throwing an arm around Thalia. She frowned at him but didn't move it.

"Who is he?" Frank asked scrunching his eyebrows and frowning.

"Oh! Sorry guys, this is my old friend Luke Castellan. He's a son of Hermes and my second in command. He past away in the battle of Manhattan though he died in Mount Olympus, right?"

"Yeah," he said looking away.

"He's a great person you'll love him." Percy rushed forward and Thalia laughed.

"They'll only love him if he isn't too much of a knucklehead," she said and proceeded to give Luke a noogie.

He tried pushing her away but they fell to the ground and started wrestling. Eventually it stopped when Thalia had Luke pinned on the ground with a knee in his back and his wrists locked together.

Percy was cracking up by the time that Thalia finally let Luke stand and Luke glared at him.

"Dude, I'm the second most powerful being in the universe and I _still_ wouldn't take on Thalia." Percy responded taking deep breaths.

When everyone calmed down and mild conversation was going on Percy took a second to look around the amphitheater and saw all the Knights who'd revealed themselves joking and talking with their old friends and making new friends with the friends the other Knights had had.

Jem caught his eye and smiled at him. He was standing with an arm around Tessa's waist, talking to Clary and a couple campers named Isabelle and Alec.

Then he spotted Annabeth, sitting in the third row of seats, keeping well away from everyone. He excused himself from the group and felt their eyes on him as he snuck around the crowd and made his way up to her.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" He asked pointing at the seat next to her.

She jumped a little and scanned the otherwise empty seating area of the whole amphitheater. "Yeah sure," she waved a hand at the before mentioned seat. After Percy had taken a seat and was quiet for a while, she asked. "What's going to happen to Stephen?"

Percy sat straighter shocked that of all things she could've said she decided to ask about _him_. "I'm taking him back to Omorfiá when me and the remaining Knights leave in a couple days and he'll remain a prisoner there till we decide a verdict." His tone sounded like a doctor giving a cancer report to the patient.

"Good," she said. _Nice save_ , Percy thought. "I'm sorry, but what exactly are you doing up here?"

"We were once inseparable. And mind control took that away from us." She looked at him in surprise and he looked down at his hands as he twisted and turned them. "I'm going to take some time still being able to fully forgive everything that's happened on this planet, and I'm still working for chaos, but. But I think we can get close to the spot again."

"Are you serious?" She asked, hope picking her voice up a notch or two.

He looked up and nodded and she threw her arms around him making him go rigid. He hadn't been hugged by her in 5,000 years. He relaxed a bit and put his arms around her for a couple seconds before they broke apart. They walked down to the others again smiling and taking about how new cabins were still getting added and which ones still needed to.

After a few more minutes of conversing with his friends, Poseidon popped up next to them and pulled Percy aside. "He's here."

"Where?" Percy said quickly, becoming instantly alert and looking through the crowd.

"He's in the Poseidon cabin waiting." Poseidon popped out of the amphitheater.

"Hey Perce, everything okay?" Luke called over, watching him with a raised eyebrow. He and Annabeth had hugged for a couple minutes and they both had had to wipe their eyes when they finally broke apart.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I have someone I have to meet." Percy made a portal and transported to Poseidon cabin barely letting himself finish the sentence.

Sitting on a bed was Tyson, holding a picture in his hand.

"Ty?" Percy whispered, not being able to walk any further or say anymore as he chokes up.

Tyson jumped up and, once he saw Percy, ran to him and pulled him into bone crushing hug like Piper, except his half brother was much, much stronger.

Percy tapped Tyson's back letting him know he couldn't breathe and Tyson set him down on the floor gently. "I'm sorry Percy. Where have you been? I've missed you a great ton. I was told you were gone forever. I was told you are dead."

Percy grabbed his brother's hand comfortingly and they sat down across from one another on two beds. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know otherwise. I've been on a huge quest. One that isn't, and never will be, finished. But I'll be coming to visit now. I'll make sure to come see you, and everyone, more."

Tyson's eye started tearing up. "Why were you gone so long?"

Percy's head dropped down as he looked at his hands. "Things were different here. Wrong. Bad guys took over. I needed a break so I joined with someone. Chaos. She made me the second most powerful being in the universe. I trained and became better. I came back here and I defeated the bad guys. Now I can come back whenever I have time off."

"Second most powerful!" Tyson yelled excitedly. "My brother is big, he's famous!"

Percy laughed. "In a way I guess so."

"Have you seen Ella yet?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Nope, is she here?"

"She's on her way! She said she was going to meet with the group to give us space," Tyson said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, let's go join them," Percy said and led the way back to his family.

"When will you come back next?" Sally asked.

"It's hard to commit to a specific time. On Omorfiá time works differently. Sometimes one second can be eight hours, others it can be one decade." Percy explained.

"But you _will_ be coming to visit right?" Paul asked.

"Of course!" Percy agreed. "I need to get to know Odysseus and Sarah more," he said smiling at said sleeping figures.

"Well travel safely. And stay safe on your quests. You're more powerful now. Let those bastards out there know it." Sally said with all the seriousness of a mom letting her child go to war.

"I'll be back before you know it." Percy gave her a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead. Then he gave Paul a hug too. "Keep her safe."

"Sir yes sir," Paul said saluting him and putting his arm around Sally's waist.

Percy smiled, shook his head, and then left their house.

 _On Omorfiá_

"What's our next mission Chaos?" Percy asked as he stood in her office.

"Let your team know you'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Here is the file," she handed over a thick file with a red stamp of **URGENT** on the front. "You'll be going to planet number 528. The rest of the information is inside. Bring both teams. Sleep well," she said smiling at him before going back to her other paperwork.

Outside her office he created a portal to the Shadow Knights' house. He whistled as he walked into the common room cutting off all conversations.

"You got the next mission?" Luke asked.

"Obviously you twat," Phoebe rolled her eyes.

Luke guffawed and Percy smiled to himself.

"Alright here's the file, read through it while I go inform the others. We leave in the morning so make sure you _sleep_ and don't go out _partying_." He shot a specific look at Luke and Ethan, who both tried acting innocent.

"Which planet?" Zoë asked ignoring the two.

"We're heading out to P528. I'll be making the portal. Now get ready. I want to leave right when we wake up so everything needs to be packed up." Then he made a portal and went to the other Shadow Knights' house whee he relayed the same message.

After letting every Shadow Knight know about the mission he portables to his room and took off his boots before crashing on his bed, thinking life couldn't be better.


End file.
